The First Time S!
by lunaryu
Summary: Ace berkeras tidak akan 'menjamah' Luffy sampai adiknya itu lulus SMA… Huh? Kenapa Luffy pakai acara diculik segala oleh fans-nya? Masih berkeras hati kah, Ace? Lalu, apa kata Zoro dan Sanji mengenai hal itu? WARNING: MATURE THEME! AceLuff, minor ZoSan
1. The First Time S! 1

**The First Time S!**

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Rating:** R…M/NC-17 overal (damn…^^;)

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pair/Karakter:** AceLuff, ZoSan (side), everyone else ^_^

**Summary: **_Ace berkeras tidak akan 'men__jama__h' Luffy sampai __adiknya itu__ lulus SMA… Huh? Kenapa Luffy pakai acara diculik segala oleh fans-nya! Masih berkeras hati kah, Ace?__ Lalu, apa kata Zoro dan Sanji mengenai hal itu?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Seperti yang Luna janjikan, SEKUEL **'The Meaning of a Family'** sudah dipos. Akan tetapi, Guys… Luna bakal melanggar hukum nih… T_T Karena itu mohon maaf dulu sebesar-besarnya kalau fic ini akan membuat anak-anak di bawah umur TERCEMAR kepolosannya… Oleh sebab itulah, kalau memang ada yang berumur _**DI BAWAH 17 tahun**_, please, please, pleaaaaaaase sekali, **LEWATI TANPA BACA** bagian yang ada tanda LEMON-nya, ya? YA? Luna anggap IYA lho, pokoknya. Sudah diperingatkan di sini soalnya, jadi Luna nggak tanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa, ya!

Ya, itu saja pembukaannya. Nah, bagi yang merasa sudah cukup umur untuk membaca, silakan berfangasm ria! *kabur sebelum dihajar massa* O iya! *balik lagi* Fic ini adalah _two-shots_. Jadi akan ada lanjutannya minggu depan, oke? *kabur lagi*

**Disclaimer: One Piece punya Odachi, Luna cuma main sama karakternya saja.**

**Warning: **_lemon!alert (AceLuff)—tidak terlalu eksplisit (you wish), tapi ada adegan ranjang guuuys, BE WARE; super!uke Luffy (oOC!alert, tapi diusahakan supaya tidak keterlaluan deh), AU, KRAK, total PWP, pembicaraan dan adegan seks di bawah umur (ilegal!age alert), bahasa kasar, dll… (habis ini luna bakal masuk neraka nih… -_-;)_

* * *

><p><strong>The First Time S<strong>_**uper**_**!****—****Sekuel ****The Meaning of a Family**** (Part 1)**

* * *

><p>Ini merupakan sebuah kisah yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu delapan bulan sebelum Zoro dan Sanji pindah ke apartemen baru mereka. Kali ini, tokoh utama kita adalah anak-anak keluarga D yang tadinya dikira bersaudara kandung, tetapi ternyata bukan. Apalagi mereka juga terkenal dengan sifat nekad kronis dan kesintingan yang hanya bisa dipahami logika mereka sendiri.<p>

Nah… pada malam itu, sebuah peristiwa pun terjadi di rumah keluarga D, tepatnya di ruang tengah keluarga tersebut.

Luffy menatap mata Ace lekat-lekat sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kakak. Mata hitam bagai langit malam Luffy memindahkan fokusnya dari mata gelap keabu-abuan Ace ke bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan dan terlihat sedikit basah itu sebelum menutup, seakan-akan meminta Ace untuk menyelesaikan apa yang telah Luffy mulai.

Ace menelan ludah saat memperhatikan tindak-tanduk Luffy yang meskipun sebenarnya sedikit polos dan ragu-ragu, tampak begitu erotis di mata Ace. Acepun turut mendekatkan wajahnya sembari menjadi cermin sikap Luffy. Namun, tidak seperti adiknya, ia tidak lalu sepenuhnya menutup mata sampai bibirnya menyentuh bibir pink Luffy yang lembut itu.

Ace serasa diserang badai elektris. Seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar merasakan kecupan polos bibir Luffy di indra sentuhnya yang paling sensitif, yakni bibirnya sendiri. Padahal ini hanya ciuman biasa. Ace pernah beberapa kali berciuman dengan gadis-gadis semasa di SMA, bahkan beberapa pria di kampusnya pun pernah ia cium meskipun itu semua hanyalah pelarian Ace dari cintanya terhadap Luffy yang dulu ia anggap terlarang. Apalagi beberapa ciuman di antaranya ada yang cukup serius sampai ke tahap lanjutan yang melibatkan sentuhan-sentuhan di bagian tubuhnya yang membuat hormonnya cukup menggila, tetapi ini… ini sungguh berada di level yang jauh lebih dasyat dari itu.

_Apa karena ini dengan Luffy?_—batin Ace menanyakan pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh karena sudah jelas memang itulah alasannya. Dulu Ace hanya bermain dengan pasangannya, tapi kali ini… kali ini Ace menggunakan seluruh perasaannya hingga sepenuh hati.

Terlebih lagi, nalar dan pikiran rasional Ace sekarang sedanglah ditantang oleh dan bertempur dengan musuh-musuh yang begitu tangguh. Dalamnya perasaan cinta Ace pada Luffy adalah salah satunya. Hal lain berhubungan dengan frustrasi seksualnya yang telah menahan diri begitu lama untuk tidak menyentuh Luffy seperti ini. Mereka bertarung dengan sengit, dan rasio Ace sedang terdesak untuk menyerah kepada instingnya liarnya sebagai seorang lelaki untuk memeluk Luffy dan membuatnya menjadi milik Ace sepenuhnya, baik hati maupun _tubuh_.

_Tidak! Ace, sadarlah! Luffy masih DI BAWAH UMUR!_—nalar Ace menjerit nyaring, mencoba menyadarkan Ace yang tanpa sadar telah sedikit membuka mulutnya dan tengah menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir bawah Luffy, isyarat meminta agar sang adik mengijinkan Ace menginvasi mulut Luffy yang pasti akan terasa panas dan luar biasa nikmat itu.

Lalu, meskipun Ace tahu bahwa Luffy tak punya ide tentang apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sang adik melenguh, sedikit terkejut, dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya sedikit tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kemudian, akal sehat Ace gagal memperingatkannya ketika naluri Ace menganggap itu sebuah isyarat 'pemberian izin' dari Luffy, dan hormonnya merasionalisasi apapun tindakan Ace selepas poin ini. Lidah Ace dengan semangatnya masuk membuat kontak dengan lidah Luffy yang terkesan malu-malu.

Luffy berasa manis bagaikan madu, dengan wangi seperti buah peach yang bercampur samar dengan vanila. Lalu ada satu rasa lagi yang sangat unik dan gurih, yang hanya bisa Ace deskripsikan sebagai rasa 'Luffy.'

Tak hanya mengajak lidah Luffy untuk berdansa, Ace juga mencicipi kelezatan langit-langit mulut Luffy baik yang lembut maupun yang keras, mencampurkan air ludah mereka berdua dan membuat masing-masing dari mereka mengakrabkan diri dengan rasa dan aroma dari lawannya.

Di dalam mulut Luffy begitu hangat, begitu nikmat, begitu… memabukkan. Ace serasa melayang di angkasa.

"Ahf… Ace…," Luffy mendesah pelan, mencoba mengambil nafas dari hidungnya karena Ace tak memutuskan ikatan mulut mereka. Lelehan saliva mengalir dari ujung-ujung bibir dan meskipun paru-paru serasa terbakar, Ace tetap tak mau melepaskan ciumannya dari Luffy. Ace terlalu bergairah untuk berhenti hanya karena kebutuhan oksigen. Ia sudah begitu lama menanti Luffy, ingin memilikinya sepenuhnya.

"Ah…!" Urgensi dari erangan dan rintihan Luffy membuat Ace semakin liar. Ekspresi wajah Luffy yang sedikit memerah itu begitu erotis, begitu menggoda, membuat akal sehat Ace semakin lebur dalam hasrat dan gairahnya.

"Luffy…, Luffy…," Ace mendesahkan nama Luffy setelah perlahan ia memutuskan kontak bibir tersebut, terengah dan tersengal, mencoba menormalkan nafasnya juga.

Luffy masih belum membuka matanya, ekspresinya limbung dan pasti seperti halnya Ace, tampak mabuk. "Ace…," bisik Luffy di sela-sela helaan dan desahan nafas pendeknya.

_Ya Tuhan…!_—Ace tak sanggup lagi. Mendengar Luffy mengelukan namanya seperti itu…! Ace bisa gila kalau tidak memiliki Luffy sekarang! Sekarang…!

Tangan kanan Luffy yang entah sejak kapan telah melingkar dilehernya menjeratnya dengan semakin erat, sedangkan jari-jari tangan kirinya bertaut di rambut hitam berombak Ace, membuatnya makin berantakan. Lalu, entah sejak kapan juga tubuh Luffy sudah merapat dengan tubuh Ace, begitu rapatnya sampai-sampai Luffy sudah duduk di pangkuan Ace, dengan kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Ace. Ditambah lagi tangan kanan Ace sudah mulai meraih kancing baju Luffy, sedang tangan kirinya mulai menyusup ke bawah pakaiannya, membuat kontak dengan kulit punggung Luffy yang terasa hangat dan lembut itu.

Apalagi saat ini, ada organ di bagian bawah tubuh Ace yang sangat _tertarik_ dengan posisi mereka itu.

_ASUSILA TERHADAP ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR! TINDAKAN KRIMINAL!_

Lalu tiba-tiba saja rasio dan nalar Ace kembali menghantam kepala Ace seakan membalas dendam. "WHOAH!" Ia mebuka mata lebar-lebar, tersentak kaget, dan sekarang dengan paniknya mencoba mendorong tubuh Luffy untuk sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya (dan organ khusunya) yang sangat reaktif itu.

"Ace?" Luffy membuka matanya sedikit dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya kenapa Ace tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas mutual mereka.

Jantung Ace masih berdebar-debar dengan kencangnya, nafasnya memburu, dan pasti wajahnya berwarna semerah tomat untuk banyak alasan, tetapi sedikit-demi sedikit akal sehatnya sudah mulai bisa kembali mengontrol naluri hewan liarnya. "Uh… untuk saat ini, sementara sampai di sini saja, ya?" pinta Ace dengan senyum kaku, keringat dingin muncul di wajahnya karena ia mencoba terus memaksa dan mengontrol libidonya untuk turun dengan kekuatan pikirannya saja.

"Hah? Kenapa? Rasanya enak kok," kata Luffy sedikit heran. Kenapa Ace mau berhenti dari kegiatan yang begitu menyenangkan begini?

Mendengar itu, darah Ace serasa mengalir di satu titik di antara kunci pahanya. Ace sampai memekik kaget. "Ugh… a-aku tidak bisa…! Kalau lebih dari ini… aku bakal 'memakan'-mu, Luffy!" kata Ace merasa sangat tersiksa dengan dilema antara akal sehat dan nafsunya. Wajahnya sampai makin merah padam karena harus mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan seperti itu.

Hening.

Kemudian keheningan pun berlanjut sampai Luffy tiba-tiba saja, "EEEEEEEH!" berteriak kaget. "K-kau mau memakanku, Ace! Sejak kapan kau jadi kanibal begitu!" lontarnya syok dengan wajah horor.

Ace jatuh tersungkur dari sofa tempat mereka duduk dan bercumbu tadi dengan bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari kepalanya. "Bu… bukan 'makan' yang itu, Luffy…!" Acepun berlinang air mata karena tak tahu harus berkata bagaimana supaya adiknya mengerti dengan maksud kata-katanya.

"Lho, bukan karena mau makan aku, ya? Kalau begitu jangan bilang makan dong, Ace. Aku kan jadi kaget," dengus Luffy sambil sedikit cemberut dengan imutnya. Ace sampai serasa terserang ribuan volt listrik melihat kelucuannya itu. Rasanya Ace hampir mimisan.

"Um… maksudku… itu…," Ace terbata-bata,bulir-bulir keringat dari rasa salah tingkahnya terus bermunculan di wajah. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan istilah-istilah teknis yang bisa menggantikan bahasa lugas 'seks' yang sifatnya terlalu 'vulgar' itu untuk dikatakan secara gamblang. Weleh, bahkan Ace tak tahu sampai mana pengetahuan Luffy tentang seks. Luffy begitu polos, Ace yakin kalau adiknya masih sangat lugu dan tak mengenal dan familiar dengan tindakan-tindakan yang bersifat seksual.

_Bagaimana ini!_—pikiran Ace menjerit lagi dengan sedikit panik, dan libidonya yang tak turun-turun sama sekali tak membantunya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"Po—pokoknya aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dari _ini_ sampai kau lulus SMA, Luffy!" janji Ace dengan semangat berkobar. Luffy sampai salah tingkah karena bisa melihat kobaran api imaginer yang menghiasi punggung kakaknya yang tengah mengepalkan satu tinjunya di depan dada itu.

Meskipun 'Ace kecil' harus menderita dan melanjutkan frustrasinya sampai setahun lagi, Ace berkeras tidak akan menodai kesucian Luffy sampai Luffy cukup umur dan mengenal istilah 'bercinta' dengan gamblang! Ia bahkan sudah bersumpah pada Garp akan menunggu sampai setidaknya Luffy sudah lulus SMA. Kalau ia menguatkan batin dan jiwanya, Ace pasti bisa.

"Untuk itu, Luffy dilarang tidur sekamar denganku sampai upacara kelulusanmu beres," kata Ace sambil mendengus tegas.

"Eeh?" Luffy memngeluh dengan nada protes. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidur sekamar dengan Ace? Kita sudah biasa tidur seranjang, kan?" lanjutnya dengan muka cemberut lagi, benar-benar tak mengerti dengan logika Ace itu.

"Tidak boleh!" Ace melotot dengan wajah putus asa. "Bahkan kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganku lebih dari biasanya…!" Ace menatap kedua tangannya dengan mata terbelalak dan tubuh gemetaran. "A… aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diriku kalau tangan ini bisa meraihmu, Luffy! Aku tidak punya rasa percaya diri untuk bisa menahan diri! Saat ini aku terlalu berbahaya! Jadi kau tidak boleh menggoda imanku, mengerti?" wantinya dengan suara melengking yang membuat para tupai malang di luar rumah mereka berjatuhan dari pohon karena kaget.

Luffy hanya bisa menatap Ace dengan sebulir keringat jatuh dari belakang kepalanya. "Ace… _lebay_ deh," katanya.

"Biar saja aku lebay, yang penting aku akan melindungimu, Luffy!" kata Ace sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luffy sambil menatapnya dengan serius.

_Makanya… melindungiku dari apa, sih?_—pikir Luffy makin salah tingkah.

"Nah, sekarang sudah cukup tenang dan terkontrol," kata Ace merasa sedikit lega karena libidonya sepertinya sudah turun. "Kau ingin makan malam apa, Luffy?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ala kakak yang baik lagi.

"Uuh… yang biasanya?" Luffy sedikit ragu dan bingung dengan ucapan Ace yang tidak nyambung, tapi sebingung apapun, Luffy tetap tak akan menolak makan malam dari Ace.

"Oke. Kumasakkan sekarang," kata Ace sembari berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Luffy dengan penuh sayang sebelum beranjak dari sofa ke dapur.

Luffy hanya bisa menatap sosok Ace yang berjalan menjauh itu sambil menghela nafas panjang, masih bingung. "Mungkin Ace cemas karena aku belum punya teknik hebat di ranjang?" gumamnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>Sanji menyemburkan jusnya ke muka Luffy saat bocah bermata obsidian itu menceritakan kejadian di rumahnya semalam.<p>

"Ew! Sanji! Jijiiik!" teriak Luffy memprotes sambil mencoba mengelap semburan naga air itu dari wajahnya.

"Ka-… Kau—! Lihat-lihat waktu dan tempat dong kalau mau membicarakan hal seperti itu!" protes balik Sanji keras dengan suara berbisik dan dengan wajah memerah seperi lobster rebus.

"Kau sendiri, lihat-lihat kalau mau menyemburkan minuman, dong!" Luffy berteriak balik lagi, tak mau kalah, masih sambil terus mencoba membebaskan diri dari perasaan basah dan lengket yang menyerang mukanya akibat jus melon itu.

"Salahmu sendiri bicara seperti itu saat orang sedang minum! Kau mau membuat orang jantungan, ya!" Sanjipun mendebat dengan sengit, masih tertegun kalau Luffy baru saja berbicara sevulgar itu di kantin sekolah mereka yang masih penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang tengah menikmati hidangan santap mereka, mana di siang bolong begini lagi.

_Mikir apa bocah edan ini?_—batin Sanji tak percaya. Padahal ini Luffy. LUFFY begitu, lho! Bocah yang mentalnya seharusnya masih seperti anak SD itu! Kok bisa-bisanya dia bicara tentang _French kiss_ yang seharusnya hanya diketahui orang dewasa!

Luffy cemberut. "Habis…, Ace tetap bersikeras tak akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ciu—hmp!"

"WAAAH!" Sanji menutup mulut Luffy dengan buru-buru. "Tidak usah memberikan detilnya dong! Aku tak butuh hal itu segala!" kata Sanji dengan wajah panik dan salah tingkah yang campur aduk.

Luffy masih cemberut, tak puas kalau belum menceritakan semuanya sekaligus menyiksa Sanji dengan bahasa lugasnya yang sangat 'barbar' dan gamblang itu. Seharusnya Luffy tidak tahu tentang semua itu! Lalu kenapa Luffy membicarakan hal sekontroversial itu seperti sedang bicara tentang cuaca?

Sanji menghela nafas panjang melihat Luffy masih cemberut saja seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. "Jadi… masalahnya karena Ace tak mau bergeser ke langkah berikutnya, kan?" tanya Sanji sambil bertopang dagu dengan wajah sok keren setelah melepaskan mulut Luffy dari kedua tangannya tadi.

Luffy mengangguk. "Bahkan dia mundur sampai beberapa langkah! Dia tak mengizinkan aku tidur sekamar dengannya lagi! Coba bayangkan! Tidak adil, kan? Kejam, kan? Padahal dulu dia tak pusing memikirkan hal seperti itu!" protes Luffy jadi sewot sendiri memikirkan tindakan Ace yang tak logis bagi kepala Luffy itu.

_Itu sih… bukan karena Ace tak memusingkan hal itu! Tapi karena dia tak punya pilihan lain sebab kau yang menyusup ke tempat tidurnya waktu dia tidur, kan? Yang tidak adil dan kejam itu KAU Luffy! Kau tak sedikitpun memikirkan bagaimana susahnya Ace menahan diri!_—Sanji hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya, salah tingkah.

"Ah… tapi aku mengerti maksud Ace, sih…," kata Sanji memutusan untuk memberikan alasan yang lebih masuk akal daripada apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. "Ace sudah berumur 21 tahun ini, dan kau," ia menunjuk hidung Luffy dengan tatapan yakin,"-baru berumur tujuh belas."

Luffy terdiam beberapa detik sebelum, "Terus?" ia bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Batas umur legal, Luffy! Kau masih di bawah umur sedangkan Ace sudah melewati batas legal itu. Kalau Ace menjamahmu, artinya dia menjadi _kriminal_ karena melakukan tindak asusila dengan anak di bawah umur," jelas Sanji ala seorang guru.

"Ooh, ada batas umur minimalnya, toh?" Luffy manggut-manggut, bisa sedikit paham sekarang. Tentu Ace tak mau melanggar hukum… tapi koneksinya dengan Grup Jenggot Putih juga melanggar hukum, kok. Lantas kenapa Ace tidak memusingkan hal itu? Luffy benar-benar tak paham dengan jalan pikiran Ace meskipun mereka sudah jadi saudara selama hampir dua dekade. "Lalu, harus umur berapa supaya bisa jadi legal?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Di Jipanggu, delapan belas," jawab Sanji tegas.

"Eeeh! Itu kan masih tahun depaaaaan!" rengek Luffy tak terima. "Keburu jadi kakek-kakek, dong!"

"Kau ini berlebihan, ah. Tahun depan kan tinggal beberapa bulan, Luffy!" kata Sanji salah tingkah lagi.

"Tapi ulang tahunku masih bulan Mei, Sanji! Masih lamaaaa sekali baru aku berumur delapan belas!" protes Luffy lagi.

"Ya jangan protes ke aku, dong! Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu, kan?" balas Sanji menyeimbangakan diri dengan Luffy.

"Huuu! Sistem hukum kita payaaah!" kata Luffy lagi sambil mendengus kesal. "Bagaimana kalau Ace capek menunggu dan pindah ke lain hati, coba?" keluhnya sambil cemberut lagi, mengeluarkan kecemasannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Ah… ternyata itu yang kau khawatirkan ya?" Sanji menghela nafas panjang. Tipikal Luffy sekali kekhawatirannya. Ia jadi terkekeh pelan memikirkan hal itu.

"Apanya yang lucu?" protes Luffy lagi, rengutan-rengutan wajahnya belum menghilang, membuatnya makin manis dilihat.

"Luffy, lama-lama kau makin manis saja!" kata Sanji tertawa lalu memeluk leher sobatnya itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang lembut dan halus dengan gemasnya.

"Akh! Sanji! Jangan acak-acak rambutkuuu!" protes Luffy sambil berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sanji yang hanya terus meringis dan mengeratkan pelukan sayangnya.

Di sisi kantin yang lain, Zoro dan Chopper baru saja masuk.

"Wah, Sanji dan Luffy kelihatan akrab sekali hari ini, ya?" Chopper terkikik saat mendapati kedua sobat seniornya bercanda dengan ria begitu. Zoro memandang kakak tiri dan pimpinan gengnya dengan wajah bosan.

"Hubungan sang koki dengan _monster_ pemakan segala," kata Zoro sambi geleng-geleng kepala.

Chopper tertawa mendengar lelucon Zoro. "Biarpun kau tidak sedang bercanda, yang tadi itu lucu sekali, Zoro!" katanya senang.

Zoro tersenyum simpul melihat wajah meringis Chopper yang lucu itu. Sobat sekelasnya itu memang sangat manis, tak kalah dengan keimutan Luffy.

"Ah, Zoro! Chopper!" Luffy melihat keduanya dan melambai ke arah mereka.

"Yo," balas Zoro sambil menaikan satu tangannya.

"Luffy! Sanji!" Chopper pun cepat-cepat berjalan ke meja mereka.

"Datang juga, lama sekali kalian," kata Sanji sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal makan siang ke arah Zoro sekalian jus _blueberry_-nya.

"Terperangkap anak-anak kelas III yang sedang mempersiapkan acara kelulusan mereka Senin lusa," kata Zoro sambil duduk di sebelah Sanji.

"Ramai sekali lho. Banyak yang kumpul di kelas III-C. Para siswa lelaki dan perempuan bergerombol di lorong. Padahal kalau mau ke kantin kan harus lewat sana dari kelas kami, jadi harus memutar jauh," jelas Chopper.

"Ah… di kelas III-C ada Kak Hancock, sih…. Kalau ratu lebahnya mau pergi, tentu saja para tawon pekerjanya akan mengerumuninya," kata Sanji dengan wajah lesu.

"Kau juga ingin melihatnya, kan?" Zoro menyeringai.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan, penggemar beratnya! Tapi yang dilirik Kak Hancok itu cuma… si cebol ini!" Sanji menjitak kepala Luffy yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengambil alih kotak makan siangnya.

"Aduh! Apa sih, Sanji!" protes Luffy sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Aku kan, tidak berbuat salah apa-apa padamu!" katanya membela diri.

"Kau merampok makan siangku," gigit Sanji sambil menarik kotak makan siangnya kembali ke hadapannya.

"Tapi… meskipun sudah jadian dengan Zoro, Sanji tetap suka melirik anak perempuan, ya?" tanya Chopper heran.

"Chopper… itu sudah penyakit Sanji dari dulu. Tidak bisa diapa-apakan," kata Zoro sambil memulai makan siangnya dengan cuek.

"Eh, enak saja! Kalian ini tidak sopan, deh! Aku orang yang berkomitmen dengan serius, kok," kata Sanji dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah. "Anak gadis itu manis-manis dan imut-imut. Tidak ada salahnya mengagumi keindahan, kan? Ini lebih seperti hobi mengamati karya seni yang luar biasa, tahu!" lanjutnya beralasan.

"Hobi yang menyeramkan, tepatnya," kata Zoro sarkastik.

"Zoro cemburu?" celetuk Luffy dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Gerakan Zoropun terhenti saat ia akan memasukan telur dadar gorengnya ke dalam mulut. Ekspresinya sedikit sulit dibaca, tetapi rona merah muda menaburi pipinya membuat Sanji, Chopper, dan Luffy menahan tawa. "Berisik, ah," katanya sok tenang seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil memejamkan mata, sok cuek.

"K-kau itu tipe yang _tsundere_, ya?" Sanji sampai gemetar karena berusaha menahan gelembung tawa yang hampir meledak darinya. Adik tirinya itu memang sangat manis!

Luffy tak kuat lagi menahan diri dan langsung tertawa keras. "Aduh duh… Zoro memang lucuuuuu!" katanya sambil memukul-mukul meja, nyaris histeris.

"Cerewet! Chopper, lakukan sesutau pada dua orang idiot itu!" kata Zoro dengan wajah merah padam sekarang, entah karena malu atau sebal bukan main. Dua orang kakak kelasnya itu senang sekali mengusili orang, sih!

"Ah… aku rasa tak ada obat untuk sembuh dari bodoh," ujar Chopper bercanda, melirik ke arah lain, mencoba untuk menahan tawanya juga.

"Kalian ini…," dengus Zoro jengkel.

"Lalu… 'hubungan' kalian sudah sampai mana?" tanya Luffy kemudian, yang kini membuat Sanji tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena masih tertawa, dan Zoro menyemburkan minumannya. Akan tetapi, karena Luffy sudah belajar dari pengalaman dengan Sanji tadi, ia langsung menghindar hingga kali ini, Chopper yang duduk di sebelahnya yang jadi korban.

"_Eww! Gross!_" teriak Chopper kaget dan tak sengaja bahasa Inggrisnya mengambil alih ucapannya.

"Wah, sori, Chopper!" kata Zoro panik. "Dan LUFFY! Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu!" protesnya keras pada sang bos dengan wajah syok.

"Pertanyaan biasa, kan? Aku kan, juga bisa penasaran," kata Luffy dengan wajah polos. "Lagian… aku bosan kalau kalian menganggapku anak kecil terus. Begini-begini aku juga lelaki, malah aneh kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan yang begituan, kan?" lanjutnya tegas.

_Kata orang yang masih bersemangat 45 menonton Discovery Channel dan maniak serangga seperti anak SD!_—pikir Sanji yang masih terbatuk-batuk sampai sesak nafas dan Zoro yang sedang membantu Chopper membersihkan noda jus bluberry dari seragamnya dengan wajah penuh keringat salah tingkah.

"Tapi… selama aku mengenalmu, baru kali ini aku dengar kau bicara tentang itu, Luffy. Biasanya kau cuek saja kalau anak-anak lain membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau seks begitu. Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba tertarik?" tanya Chopper dengan nada dokter profesionalnya sambil mengusap seragamnya dengan sapu tangan Zoro.

Sanji dan Zoro sampai harus melihat ke arah lain karena pembicaraan mereka terlalu menyerempet hal-hal yang memalukan.

"Ah… kau tahu… aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini terhadap orang lain," kata Luffy sambil menghela nafas panjang dan menerawang jauh. "Waktu aku masih belum sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Ace, aku tak memikirkan hal aneh saat kami berdekatan atau berpelukan, tapi setelah aku sadar, aku jadi memikirkan dan merasakan banyak hal. Bersentuhan dengan Ace membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan tubuhku ringan bagai melayang. Berciuman dengannya membuat hatiku bergetar, lalu muncul perasaan aneh seperti ada kupu-kupu yang mengepak-kepakkan sayap dalam perutku. Aku tak bisa membandingkannya dengan yang lain karena aku hanya melakukan hal ini dengan Ace, tapi ada dalam pelukan Ace membuatku sangat nyaman dan bahagia. Aku yakin ini cinta," kata Luffy panjang lebar. "Aku ingin merasakan lebih banyak lagi perasaan yang menyenangkan yang misterius itu. Aku ingin Ace juga merasakannya bersamaku…."

Luffy menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata setengah tertutup dan rona kemerahan di pipinya, ekspresi yang sangat menggoda, membuat Chopper memerah juga mendengar pengakuan yang sangat… jujur itu. Zoro sampai terpana, menjatuhkan sumpitnya saat melihat ekspresi Luffy itu, sedangkan Sanji yang menjatuhkan dagu itu terancam mimisan melihat keimutan Luffy dan merasakan feromonnya yang beterbangan dari seluruh tubuh seksinya.

"Gaaah! Luffy! Kau melakukannya lagi!" Sanji memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, begitu panik dan tergoda sampai wajahnya merah padam begitu.

"Ja-jadi ini senjata paling mematikan Luffy itu…. Pantas saja Sanji bilang begitu dasyat. Sekarang aku paham…!" kata Zoro sambil mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luffy yang saat ini terlihat sangat menarik itu.

_Sungguh menakutkan jurus Luffy yang satu ini!_—pikir kedua saudara tiri itu dengan keringat dingin di wajah mereka.

Anak-anak lain di kantin yang melihat mereka pun tak luput dari hantaman jurus maut tak tertahankan Luffy itu dan beberapa ada yang pingsan lagi dengan banjir darah dari hidung. Sisanya segera kabur karena tahu dirinya pun tak akan bertahan lama menolak pesona Luffy.

"Ah, hahaha," Chopper tertawa salah tingkah, masih dengan wajah merona. Biarpun Luffy sedang dipenuhi feromon untuk menarik lawan jenis… atau sesama jenisnya begitu, Chopper adalah dokter yang pro dalam menghadapi tantangan seperti ini, jadi ia masih bisa menanganinya dengan baik. "Jadi kau mulai berminat karena Ace, ya?" lanjut Chopper tenang.

"Mn," Luffy mengangguk dengan polosnya, sampai-sampai Zoro dan Sanji heran bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya sambil membicarakan hal seperti ini.

"Yah… memang sudah sewajarnya kalau kau juga tertarik, Luffy. Sudah masanya. Lalu, apa yang membuatmu penasaran? Kau seharusnya sudah mendapat edukasi seksual dari mata pelajaran Biologi, kan?" tanya Chopper lagi.

"Memang, tapi pelajaran di kelas hanya membahas mekanis terjadinya, dan mungkin hal-hal yang harus diwaspadai dalam hubungan seksual. Hal seperti itu… kukira belum cukup," kata Luffy sambil mendengus. "Lagipula… sepertinya Ace masih menganggap aku anak kecil, dan dia tak mau melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ciuman. Mungkin karena aku tak punya pengalaman sama sekali, jadi dia sedikit cemas akan teknik-tekniknya?" tebak Luffy sedikit sebal. "Apa dia ingin aku belajar di luar dulu? Bereksperimen dengan orang lain?"

"Ah, kurasa bukan begitu, Luffy," cegah Chopper cepat-cepat. "Aku tahu Ace cemas karena kau belum berpengalaman, tapi bukan berarti kau harus cari pengalaman di luar," lanjutnya dengan sedikit panik. Bisa gawat kalau Luffy jadi salah kaprah begitu. "Um… kurasa Ace ingin agar kalian pelan-pelan saja dalam berhubungan, tidak terburu-buru dan mempertimbangkan sisi baik dan buruknya dulu sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Mempelajari satu sama lain dulu, begitu…," usulnya.

"Chopper… kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku 'berhubungan' dengan Ace? Sisi baik dan buruk? Aku bahkan mengenal Ace LUAR-DALAM, sisi mana lagi yang harus dipelajari?" tanya Luffy heran.

"Kau mengenal Ace sebagai 'kakak' Luffy. Kau belum mengenal Ace sebagai seorang kekasih. Ada hal-hal tertentu yang hanya diketahui seorang kekasih," kata Chopper dengan profesionalnya.

"Seperti bagian tubuh mana yang harus disentuh agar membuat mereka merasakan kenikmatan?" tanya Luffy serius.

Chopper memerah lagi mendengarnya."Um… itu salah satunya, tapi bukan hanya itu. Kerisauan dan perasaan 'memberi dan menerima' juga ada dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih. Ada kekurangan-kekurangan yang harus diterima dengan lapang dada dan melengkapinya dengan apa yang kita punya juga termasuk di dalamnya. Adanya 'kompromi' juga penting untuk membuat hubungan itu tetap berjalan. Kita tak lagi berpikir sebagai aku, tetapi sebagai 'kami'. Kalau kau sudah bisa saling memahami hingga hal yang sulit itu, barulah kalian bisa dianggap sebagai sepasang kekasih," jelas Chopper lagi dengan begitu panjang lebarnya, membuat Luffy, Sanji dan Zoro tertegun, mencoba meresapi makna dari keseluruhan kata-katanya.

Keheningan pun jatuh di meja mereka selama beberapa detik sebelum, "Chopper… itu terlalu susah untukku," Luffy menanggapi dengan wajah bodoh, membuat sebulir keringat muncul di pipi sobat-sobatnya.

"Ah… maaf atas komat-kamit yang membingungkan itu," kata Chopper salah tingkah, lupa kalau ia bicara dengan Luffy.

"Yang aku tahu ya… aku ingin 'bersatu' dengan Ace," kata Luffy dengan wajah menerawang lagi. "Kupikir… kalau kami saling mencintai, Ace pun akan menginginkan hal yang sama. Meskipun ada dinding bernama perbedaan umur… atau apapun itu yang menghalangi Ace untuk bertindak, kalau Ace benar-benar mencintaiku, ia pasti akan mendobrak jatuh dinding itu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum lembut mengingat-ingat hal segila apa yang bisa Ace lakukan saat ia dipenuhi dengan niat.

"Mungkin… Ace hanya takut melukaimu, Luffy," kata Zoro tiba-tiba, membuat Luffy dan yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Melukaiku?" tanya Luffy heran.

"Yah… soalnya saat kalian 'bersatu' Ace harus 'melukaimu' terlebih dahulu. Aku saja merasa sangat takut saat pertama kali melakukannya pada Sanji, sampai-sampai aku hampir muntah," lanjutnya.

"HEI!" Sanji protes dengan wajah horor.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kasihan Luffy," kata Zoro cuek.

"Kau kan, bisa bilang 'MISALNYA'! Tidak usah pakai nama dong!" Wajah Sanji benar-benar sangat merah karena sangat malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak detil kok," kata Zoro lagi sambil menahan kedua tangan Sanji supaya tidak mencekiknya. "Yang jelas, Luffy, kalau ini hal yang pertama bagimu, tentu saja Ace tidak ingin rasa 'sakit' itu terlalu membebani tubuhmu. Karena Ace cinta mati padamu. Dia bisa gila kalau kau sampai membencinya gara-gara itu. Makanya dia menahan diri, dan mungkin sedang mencari cara agar tidak terlalu melukaimu saat kalian melakukannya nanti," jelas Zoro.

"Begitu…," Luffy menunduk sambil berpikir keras. "Lantas, bagaimana kalian melakukannya supaya tidak sakit?" tanyanya kemudian dengan wajah bersemangat ingin belajar.

"Ah… itu sih…," wajah Zoro merona sekarang sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, sedangkan ekspresi Sanji makin pucat saja.

"HYAAA! Stop sampai situ! TIDAK ADA YANG BEGITU!" teriak Sanji berang dan panik sambil membungkam mulut si marimo yang tak mengenal kata 'privasi' itu. Sanjipun berdiri sambil mencengkeram kerah belakang seragam Zoro. "Aku permisi dulu. Ada marimo yang harus kujadikan kroket!" katanya sambil menyeret Zoro keluar dari kantin dengan geram.

"Lho, terus bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi?" teriak Luffy dari kursinya, bingung kenapa Sanji begitu sewot sampai harus membawa Zoro kabur segala.

"Luffy… kau itu memang luar biasa dalam hal-hal yang aneh…," komentar Chopper bersimpati pada Sanji yang pasti merasa sangat malu karena pertanyaan 'polos' Luffy itu.

"Kalau menurut Chopper bagaimana?" tanya Luffy sekarang beralih ke dokter muda di sampingnya itu. Wajah Chopper hanya memerah lagi mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak minta Ace mengajarimu, Luffy?" tanya Chopper balik.

"Makanya, bukannya lebih baik kalau aku belajar dari Ace langsung? Ace saja yang tiba-tiba panik sendiri dan kabur. Apa dia pikir aku akan melarikan diri darinya kalau pengalaman pertama kami tidak mulus? Kalau Ace berpikir begitu… artinya Ace masih meragukan perasaanku, ya?" kata Luffy dengan bingung lagi.

"Mungkin kau perlu mengompori Ace sedikit," kata Chopper sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

"Mengompori… ya…?" Luffy mempertimbangkan hal tersebut dengan serius, tapi bagaiman cara Luffy mengompori Ace? Luffy tidak pandai dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Ia masih sangat baru dalam hal cinta-cintaan ini.

_Bagaimana cara membujuk Ace untuk 'mengajari'-ku?_—batin Luffy pun turut bertanya dengan penasaran.

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cara mengompori orang agar mengajari kita bercinta?" Nami mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung.<p>

"Luffy-san akan bercinta dengan Ace-san?" pekik Vivi kaget dengan mata berbinar-binar dan wajah memerah malu.

"Vivi…!" Usopp salah tingkah melihat fujoshi di tim mereka mulai bersemangat dengan hal-hal yang terbesit di imaginasinya sendiri itu.

Padahal tidak ada yang menyebut ini tentang Luffy dan Ace. Yah, Luffy bertanya tentang hal seperti itu memang pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ace dan dirinya sendiri karena Luffy tak mungkin mengurusi masalah cinta orang lain. Namun, tetap saja daya tangkap Vivi tentang hal seperti ini sedikit menakutkan.

"Aku ingin, sih… tapi Ace bersikeras untuk menunggu sampai aku lulus SMA," kata Luffy sambil menghela nafas panjang dengan lemas.

"Yah… kalau hormon remaja sudah menggila, tidak mudah menahan diri sih, ya? Aku bisa mengerti perasaan Ace," kata Nami dengan kalem. "Ace tak ingin mengambil keuntungan dari Luffy yang tak bisa berpikir jernih karena dikuasai hormon remaja, kan?" lanjutnya sambil manggut-manggut.

"Mengambil keutungan bagaimana? Kalau suka sama suka tidak masalah, kan?" debat Luffy sambil mendengus yakin.

"Aku setuju dengan Luffy-san…!" kata Vivi dengan tubuh gemetaran saking semangatnya. "Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kalian merekamnya…!"

"Vivi-chan!" Nami jadi merah padam mendengar usulan Vivi. Ia langsung menarik Vivi supaya menjauh dari Luffy dan pembicaraannya yang terlalu berbahaya.

"Ah… dasar. Kenapa kau berbicara hal sepersonal ini dengan kita sih," kata Usopp sambil garuk-garuk kepala dengan salah tingkah. "Sini sebentar, Luffy," lanjutnya sambil menarik lengan sobatnya supaya mendekat sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Luffy mendengarkan baik-baik dengan tanda tanya di dalam kepalanya sebelum mengrenyitkan dahinya sesaat setelah Usopp selesai berbisik. "Menyentuh diri sendiri?" tanyanya dengan bingung dan suara yag cukup keras, membuat Usopp panik dan langsung membekap mulut Luffy yang ember itu.

"Jangan keras-keras, dong! Bikin malu saja!" dengusnya sebal dan salah tingkah dengan wajah merona. Luffy lantas mengangguk paham sampai Usopp melepaskan mulutnya lagi. "Jadi… sudah pernah belum?" lanjutnya bertanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa aku ingin melakukan hal itu?" tanya Luffy makin bingung.

"Jadi kau belum pernah sekalipun?" tanya Usopp takjub.

"Memang kau pernah?" tanya Luffy lagi, sedikit penasaran.

"Oh, jangan ditanya lagi. Tentu saja. Bahkan bisa kulakukan sampai berkali-kali dalam sehari!" katanya dengan sok bangga.

Luffy curiga kalau Usopp sedang berbohong seperti biasanya, tapi dia putuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan itu, Usopp. Tidak menyenangkan kalau sendirian, kan? Aku ingin Ace menyentuhku," kata Luffy dengan tegas.

Usopp jadi merona mendengarnya. "Kau… kenapa bisa berkata hal memalukan begitu dengan wajah seperti itu, sih?" katanya agak merinding.

"Apanya yang memalukan? Aku dan Ace kan sudah ber—!"

"Waaah, iya, iya! Jangan ada detil! Aku tak perlu itu!" potong Usopp keras dan buru-buru. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Kalau kau saja belum pernah menyentuh diri sendiri, mana mungkin Ace percaya diri untuk menyentuhmu! Mungkin ia takut kau tak akan bereaksi meskipun ia sentuh!" katanya sambil meninju telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Ah…," Luffy mengangguk. Dalam kepalanya, ini lebih masuk akal daripad teori teman-temannya yang lain. Mungkin selama ini Ace masih menganggap kalau Luffy itu aseksual.

"Tapi aku cukup menikmati berciuman dengan A—,"

"GYAAA! Kubilang jangan ada detiiiil!" lalu Usopp segera kabur karena tidak tahan dengan Luffy yang tidak kenal dengan istilah 'jangan tanya, jangan cerita' itu.

"Tidak sopan," kata Luffy dengan wajah dongkol. "Yah… tapi kalau Ace takut aku tak akan bereaksi, mungkin aku juga harus sedikit menunjukkan minat ya…, tapi bagaimana?" Luffy lalu melihat ke luar jendela kelasnya dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terbesit di benaknya. Yah, meskipun ide itu bukan pilihan yang akan ia sukai. "Ck, masa' aku harus sampai ke 'tempat itu' untuk mencari tahu tentang hal ini sih?" gerundelnya sambil berdecak pasrah.

Yah… pilihan terakhirnya untuk mempelajari hal itu…

…jelas saja ke gudang informasi yang disebut… perpustakaan.

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nona Hancock… setelah lulus nanti, kami akan sangat merindukanmu…!" kata salah seorang gadis pengikutnya dengan wajah sedih.<p>

"Ah, para gadisku yang manis, bukan berarti kita akan berpisah selamanya, kok. Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi nanti," kata Boa Hancock (18), gadis kelas III SMA Grand Line dengan rambut hitam lurus selembut sutera, tubuh seksi aduhai, dan paras sangat cantik bak dewi dari kahyangan itu sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat par fans-nya berteriak histeris dan mengelu-elukan namanya.

"KYAAAA! NONA HANCOOOCK!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, BOA HANCOCK-SAMAAAAA!"

"NONA HANCOCK TERSENYUM KE ARAHKU! MATIPUN AKU RELAAAAA!"

"EH, ENAK SAJA! NONA HANCOK TERSENYUM KE ARAHKU TAHU!"

"AAAAH! NONA HANCOCK! JADILAH KEKASIHKUUUUU!"

"TIDAK! DENGANKU SAJA, HANCOCK-SAMA! AKU AKAN MEMBAHAGIAKANMUUUUU!"

"BIDADARIKU, NONA HANCOCK! AKU RELA MATI UNTUKMUUU!"

"Kenapa… ada laki-laki dalam lingkar pengikutku, ya?" Hancock yang mendengar beberapa suara berat dari lingkar fansnya lantas bertanya dengan senyuman mautnya yang membuat gadis-gadis pengikutnya mamasang ekspresi horor.

"Tidaaaak! Ada laki-laki di sini!" jerit Margaret (18), salah seorang pengikut terdekat Hancock yang bertubuh langsing ideal dan berambut cokelat pendek itu dengan sangat kaget.

"Cepat singkirkan para makhluk biadab itu dari hadapan Kakak! Mengotori pemandangan saja!" Boa Marigold (16), adik termuda Hancok yang bertubuh agak gemuk dan berambut pirang emas itu berteriak berang melihat sekumpulan lelaki di antara fans perempuan kakaknya itu.

Dengan sigap, Aphelandra (18) dan Sweatpea (18) yang bertubuh cukup besar dan kekar itu menyingkirkan fans pria Hancock dari ruang kelasnya yang sudah seperti singgasana ratu itu.

"Mereka sudah dibereskan, Kakak," kata Sandersonia, adik pertama Hancock yang bertubuh kurus dan berambut keriting kehijauan sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Adik-adikku yang manis. Aah, aku pasti akan merasa kehilangan kalian juga…," kata Hancock sambil berwajah sendu dengan imutnya, membuat para fansnya meledak lagi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! HANCOK-SAMAAAAAA!"

"CANTIKNYA DIRIMUUUUUU!"

"Aah… tapi… ada satu hal lagi yang lebih kusayangkan…!" kata Hancock dengan ekspresi sengsara.

"Nona Hancock?" para fansnya jadi cemas melihatnya.

"Aku tak bisa lagi bersama dengan Luffy…! Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau berpisah darinya, aku tak akan bisa bertahan…! Ratu tak bisa hidup tanpa rajanya…!" kata Hancock sambil menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan, sangat gundah dan risau.

"Luffy-sama?"

"Oh ya! Luffy-sama kan baru kelas II."

"Nona Hancock…, malangnya dirimu…."

Marigold dan Sandersonia saling melirik dengan penuh arti.

"Jangan khawatir, Kakak. Luffy-sama pasti akan datang padamu dan menyatakan cinta," kata Marigold sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Benar, tak ada lelaki yang tidak senang dicintai oleh Kakak," kata Sandersonia mendukung.

"Aku tahu Luffy hanya merasa malu saja berdekatan denganku karena dia sangat polos dan manis seperti malaikat…, tapi aku ingin sekali saja menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya sebelum kami berpisah jalan… Kalau bisa sih, kami tak perlu berpisah lagi dan bakal sangat lengket setelah kencan…! Aah~, bagaimana kalau Luffy tiba-tiba ingin menciumku dan langsung melamarku? Kalau untuk Luffy, apapun akan kuberikan…! Aaaah~ Luffy~~~!" Hancock sudah mulai tenggelam dalam fantasinya sendiri dengan wajah memerah. Entah apa yang sedang ia bayangkan dalam kepalanya yang tidak beres itu.

"Kalau memang itu harapan dan keinginan Kakak tercinta…," kata Sandersonia memulai.

"…-maka itu tugas kami untuk membuatnya terjadi," Marigold menyelesaikan.

"Kami akan membantu juga!" seru para fans terdekat Hancock dengan wajah yakin.

_Operasi 'BAWA LUFFY-SAMA KEPADA NONA HANCOCK!' dimulai!_

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy memandang gambar-gambar dalam buku di tangannya dengan kepala nyut-nyutan.<p>

"Kenapa adanya hanya tentang lelaki dan perempuan? Memang tidak ada yang lelaki dengan lelaki, ya? Organ laki-laki dan perempuan kan berbeda, jadi tidak akan bisa berhasil dong," katanya dengan wajah bingung. "Aaargh! Aku menyerah!" kata Luffy sambil melempar buku itu ke belakang dengan frustrasi. Ia sampai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena pusing. Buku itu sama sekali tidak membantunya mencari informasi.

_Bagaimana ya…? Apa pakai komputer saja? Katanya banyak informasi dari internet juga…—_pikir Luffy sambil memegang dagunya. _Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba_.

Luffy pun berdiri dan hendak beranjak ke lab komputer, tetapi seseorang menarik tangannya dari belakang. "Huh?"

"Luffy," panggil gadis itu saat Luffy menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh, kau…," Luffy mengenali wajah gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu. Dia anak kelas III yang pernah Luffy tolong dari gangguan orang mesum di jalan saat pulang sekolah. Namun, entah kenapa Luffy selalu lupa namanya. "Mar-…Marmaret?"

"Margaret, Luffy," kata Margaret salah tingkah.

"Ah, ya, itu dia," katanya sambil meninju telapak tangannya, teringat nama yang benar. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian sambil merapikan buku-buku di mejanya dan mengambil buku yang tadi ia lempar.

"Ah… sebetulnya aku sedikit butuh bantuanmu," kata Margaret sambil menakupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Soal apa?" tanya Luffy sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Um… aku tak enak kalau bicara di sini, nanti dimarahi petugas perpus. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke pesta makrab yang akan diadakan Nona Hancock sore ini? Kalau di sana kita bisa bicara dengan lebih leluasa, dan kau bisa makan sepuasnya!" kata Margaret dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Wow! Pesta! Pasti asyik!" kata Luffy dengan semangat juga. Kebetulan hari ini Ace ada urusan di kampusnya sampai larut, jadi tidak ada yang akan membuatkan makan malam untuk Luffy malam ini. Tadinya Luffy akan mampir ke Baratie untuk makan, tapi kalau dia diundang ke pesta, tentu dia akan ikut. "Boleh, deh. Sore ini jam berapa?" tanyanya setuju.

"Benar? Asyik! Kita berangkat sekarang saja, ya? Aku akan bantu-bantu Nona Boa bersaudara untuk menyiapkan pestanya soalnya," kata Margaret dengan wajah senang.

"Wah, aku beruntung. Kebetulan malam ini tidak ada makan malam di rumah. Pestanya sampai lewat jam makan malam, kan?" Kemudian Luffy dan Margaret pun berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sambil mengobrol.

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>Ace buru-buru menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya yang lupa ia kerjakan, padahal hari ini adalah batas terakhir pengumpulannya. Dasar, tinggal dengan Luffy benar-benar membuat konsentrasinya teralihkan. Mana buku-buku kuliahnya ia tinggal di apartemennya dan bukan di rumah kakeknya lagi.<p>

"Marco, pinjam bukumu!" keluh Ace dengan wajah memohon.

"Dasar. Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama di rumah adikmu, sih?" hardik Marco sambil mendengus sebal dan merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil buku teks Manajemen Bisnis. "Masa' tugas sebulan saja kau lupakan?"

"Melawan kepercayaan populer, Marco, aku tidak semaniak itu sampai akan dengan tega menyentuh adikku yang masih di bawah umur," kata Ace dengan nada datar, ekspresinya tersiksa.

"Hah? Kau belum menyentuh Luffy?" tanya Marco dengan heran sambil menyerahkan buku itu ke tangan Ace yang sudah terulur. "Sama sekali? Tidak sedikit pun?" lanjutnya tak percaya.

"Jelas lah! Luffyku yang polos dan manis itu… mana mungkin aku bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya!" kata Ace tegas, "-dan tolong jangan membayangkan tentang yang macam-macam dengan Luffy di dalamnya, mesum," wanti Ace sambil menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Tidak sopan," dengus Marco lagi dengan jengkel, sampai-sampai ada cuatan pembuluh vena di pelipisnya. "Tapi masa kau sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya? Kasihan kan… dia anak remaja dengan hormon yang sedang membabi buta, lho. Kalau sudah tidak tahan, bagaimana dia menyalurkan hasratnya?"

Pertanyaan Marco yang penasaran itu membuat Ace mematahkan pulpennya karena syok akan kesadaran yang baru sampai kepadanya.

Marco yang sadar dengan ekspresi Ace itu bertanya lagi. "Kau juga tidak bertanya tentang pengalaman Luffy, ya? Aah… Ace…, kau ini…. Bagaimana kalau Luffy mencari pengalaman diluar?" tanyanya.

"A-… aku harus pulang!" seru Ace tiba-tiba berdiri dengan wajah pucat penuh horor sebelum melesat ke arah pintu kelas.

"Lho, bagaimana dengan tugasmu!" teriak Marco kaget sambil melambaikan kertas tugasnya.

"Persetan dengan tugas bodoh itu! Luffy lebih penting!" teriaknya sembari berlari dan sosoknya pun menghilang sesaat setelah ia menendang pintu kelas supaya terbuka dan keluar ke lorong. Marco hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keantikan sobat dekatnya itu.

"Lho, mana Ace?" Sabo yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil dan berniat membantu Ace menyelesaikan tugasnya heran saat melihat meja Ace yang kosong.

"Dia baru saja mendapat pencerahan dan pulang," kata Marco sambil merapikan buku-buku yang sempat jatuh gara-gara Ace yang berdiri tiba-tiba. Dasar, Ace bahkan meninggalkan tasnya.

"Pencerahan?" Sabo memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Sekarang bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas Ace," kata Marco sambil melihat sudah sampai mana Ace menulis tugasnya.

"Katamu kau tak mau membantu pemalas yang hanya suka mengkopi catatan orang?" Sabo duduk di sebelah Marco sambil terkekeh menggodanya.

"Cerewet. Dia berhutang makan malam padaku selama seminggu setelah ini," kata Marco sambil melanjutkan tulisan Ace.

"Wah, tambahkan hutang Ace itu padaku juga. Kali ini aku akan membuatnya bangkrut," tawa sabo penuh humor sembari menandai teks pada buku yang bisa menjelaskan persoalan dalam tugas tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>Sanji baru saja selesai mengumpulkan buku daftar absen harian ke ruang guru dan akan segera pulang saat melihat Luffy keluar dari gerbang sekolah bersama seorang gadis.<p>

"Huh?" Sanji sampai harus mengusap-usap matanya dengan punggung tangan dan memincingkannya supaya yakin ia tak salah lihat. "Luffy? Dengan siapa… oh!" Sanji ingat gadis itu. "Margaret dari kelas III? Kenapa dia pergi bersama Luffy?" gumam Sanji heran.

Lalu Sanji teringat dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi siang.

"Waduh…! Masa' Luffy benar-benar mau 'cari pengalaman' di luar?" pikir Sanji dengan wajah pucat.

"Hei," Zoro menepuk pundak Sanji pelan, tapi tetap membuat Sanji terperanjat karena kaget.

"Zoro!" seru Sanji keras saat membalikkan badan dan mendapati adik tirinya yang sedang menenteng _shinai_ di tangan kanannya dan menyandarkan bagian tengah ke ujung di atas pundaknya. "Dasar, bikin kaget saja…," lanjut si koki pirang sambil mengelus dada.

"Kenapa wajahmu serius begitu?" tanya Zoro heran.

"Ah… barusan aku melihat Luffy jalan keluar bareng dengan Margaret dari kelas III," kata Sanji pelan.

"Kenalan Luffy?" tanya Zoro sembari berjalan bersama sanji ke arah ruang klubnya.

"Yah, Luffy pernah menolongnya dari gangguan orang mesum," jawab Sanji lagi.

"Hm… mungkin dia minta bantuan Luffy lagi? Siapa tahu ada yang mengganggunya lagi," kata Zoro tanpa prasangka.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi orang berpikiran positif begitu?" tanya Sanji heran.

Zoro meringis. "Mungkin sejak kita jadian?" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sanji dan mencuri cium darinya sebelum kabur.

"Hei!" teriak sanji kaget sekaligus malu dengan wajah merah padam sedangkan Zoro tertawa meninggalkannya. "Dasar Marimo idiot! Lihat-lihat tempat, dong!" protesnya pelan, masih merona. Ia menyentuh bibirnya sambil perlahan. Ekspresinya agak kacau karena tindakan adik tirinya yang suka tak terduga itu.

Akhirnya, karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan adik tiri sekaligus kekasihnya itu, Sanji jadi tak sempat lagi memikirkan kenapa Luffy pulang bareng Margaret, dan bukan bersama Usopp atau Chopper seperti biasanya.

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, di sini tempatnya… rumahnya besar juga," komentar Luffy saat dibimbing Margaret masuk ke dalam Kediaman Keluarga Boa. Rumahnya betul-betul besar, sampai tingkat tiga. Halamannya juga sangat luas. Ada kolam ikan yang dihiasi air mancur di tengah halamannya. Dipinggir-pinggirnya tersebar pohon <em>ginko <em>yang saat ini daunnya sudah menguning dan sedang berguguran dengan anggunnya. Kalau ditelusur, pasti ada taman atau rumah kaca dan kolam renang di belakang rumah yang indah seperti istana berwarna merah itu.

"Tentu, Luffy. Kau kenal dengan Nona Boa Hancock, kan? Itu lho, ratu kecantikan sejagad kita," kata Margaret dengan wajah merona dan mata berbinar kagum.

"Boa… Hammock?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya, merasa tak familiar dengan namanya.

"Nona BOA HANCOCK, Luffy! Aah, masa' menyebut nama beliau saja salah, sih! Biarpun kau sangat manis, aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak sopan begitu pada Nona Hancock nanti!" kata Margaret benar-benar salah tingkah.

Luffy ini memang betul-betul tak bisa dipercaya. Normalnya siapapun mengenal nama Boa Hancock. Dia kan pemenang ratu kecantikan tingkat nasional. Banyak pria dan wanita yang memuja kecantikannya. Semua orang percaya kalau suatu saat dia akan jadi super model atau aktris besar di masa mendatang. Saat ini saja banyak pencari bakat yang menginginkannya masuk ke agensi mereka karena terpesona dengan 'keindahan' dan keanggunannya.

"Yah, apalah… terus, soal permintaan tolong itu. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Luffy cuek karena terlalu repot kalau harus menghafal nama orang yang tidak ia kenal satu per satu.

"Ah, sebetulnya kau sudah membantuku dengan datang kemari," kata Margaret sambil membuka pintu masuk rumah itu. "Kau tahu kan, Senin lusa adalah upacara kelulusan. Nona Hancock ingin punya waktu berdua saja denganmu sebelum ia lulus SMA, Luffy. Kuharap kau mau menemaninya malam ini," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ooh, minta ditemani makan malam? Boleh saja," kata Luffy sambil mengangguk.

"Yah, bukan cuma makan malam, sih, tapi begitulah kira-kira," Margaret terkikik geli dengan kepolosan Luffy dan membawa bocah yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya Istana China itu.

Begitu masuk, Luffy langsung disambut oleh para pelayan dan dua putri pemilik istana itu. "Selamat datang di Kediaman Keluarga Boa, Luffy-sama," Sandersonia menyapa dengan senyum.

"Kakak kami sudah menunggumu," sahut Marigold sambil tersenyum percaya diri juga.

"Ah, kakak-beradik pecinta ular," kata Luffy mengenali sembari menunjuk kedua gadis di depannya itu. Ia ingat pernah bemasalah dengan mereka beberapa kali, tapi sepertinya bukan hanya mereka. Luffy samar-samar mengingat kalau seharusnya mereka tiga bersaudara.

"Luffy…! Jangan bersikap tak sopan, ya?" bisik Margaret mengingatkan.

"Iya, kau ini diam-diam cerewet juga," dengus Luffy jadi sedikit sebal.

"Ayo masuk, Luffy-sama," Sandersonia menggandeng tangan Luffy dan membimbingnya masuk ke bagian rumah yang lebih dalam.

"Katanya akan ada pesta di sini?" tanya Luffy sedikit lebih bersemangat saat mengingat tujuannya datang ke tempat itu.

"Iya, sedang disiapkan, kok. Untuk sekarang, kau temani kakak tertua kami dulu, ya. Kakak sangat ingin bicara berdua denganmu," Marigold membujuk.

"Oke… jangan lupa cemilan dan tehnya, ya," Luffy meringis ceria tanpa prasangka. Ia sangat senang kalau akan dijamu dengan makanan enak.

Untuk sementara Luffy tak akan pusing berpikir tentang cara membuat Ace mengubah pendiriannya dan fokus pada menikmati pesta itu.

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>Ace sampai di rumah dan buru-buru mencari Luffy sore itu, tapi sepertinya Luffy belum pulang sekolah. "Aneh, sudah jam lima sore, Luffy kok belum pulang, ya?"<p>

Ace mengambil ponselnya dan melihat apa Luffy telpon. Lalu ia teringat kalau tadi pagi Ace sudah bilang pada Luffy bahwa ia akan pulang larut malam ini. Mungkin Luffy sedang di tempat Sanji atau di Baratie. Anak itu sering kelaparan sih.

Ace lalu menelpon ponsel Sanji. Setelah nada dering ketiga, ponselnya diangkat.

"_Halo,"_ dan suara Sanji pun terdengar.

"Sanji, ini Ace," kata Ace memulai. "Ah… apa Luffy ada di tempatmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"_Eh, tidak tuh. Memang dia belum pulang?"_ jawab Sanji dan tanyanya balik dengan nada heran.

"Belum… ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Kau tahu ia dimana?" tanya Ace lagi.

"_Tadi sih, kulihat dia keluar gerbang dengan anak kelas III, Margaret."_

Ace melebarkan matanya saat mendengra itu. "Mar-Margaret? Anak perempuan?" tanya Ace mulai was-was.

"_Iya. Kenalan Luffy. Dulu ia menolong Margaret dari orang mesum."_

Mendengar informasi itu, Ace jadi makin curiga. "Apa… dia jangan-jangan… salah satu fans Luffy?" tanya Ace dengan bulir-bulir keringat dingin bermunculan di wajah.

"_Oh… sekarang kau mengingatkanku. Margaret memang pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai Luffy yang imut itu…."_

Wajah Ace langsung memucat mendengarnya. "Be-beri tahu aku alamat gadis itu!" teriak Ace tiba-tiba, yang pasti membuat Sanji kaget.

"_Uh, aku tidak tahu alamatnya, Ace. Dia kan anak kelas III… Ah, tunggu sebentar, biar kutanyakan ke Nami-san atau Vivi-chan, siapa tahu mereka tahu. Aku tutup dulu, ya."_

Lalu sambungan telpon itu terputus.

_Duh…—_Ace jadi makin cemas saja saat menunggu Sanji menelpon lagi. _Bagaimana kalau Marco benar tentang hal ini? Bagaimana kalau Luffy sedang bereksperimen?_

"Ti… tidak akan kubiarkan! Kalau Luffy ingin belajar, seharusnya dia belajar denganku!" seru Ace tak terima.

Ace akan membawa Luffy kembali. Ia tak rela kalau pengalaman pertama Luffy jadi milik orang lain. Ace duluan yang jatuh cinta pada Luffy, kok. Ace sudah mencintai Luffy lebih dulu dari siapapun, lebih besar dari siapapun. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Luffy kecuali dia!

Ponsel Ace berbunyi lagi dan Ace segera menjawabnya tanpa melihat identitas penelpon lagi. "Bagaimana Sanji?"

"_Ah, aku dengar dari Vivi-chan, katanya anak-anak perempuan kelas III akan ada pesta makrab di Kediaman Keluarga Boa. Oya, dan menurut Nami-san yang berkeras agar aku menyampaikan hal ini padamu, Ace, Margaret bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengajak Luffy kencan, jadi dia berspekulasi kalau ini semua rencana Nona Hancock karena gadis itulah yang naksir berat dengan Luffy,"_ jelas Sanji panjang lebar. _"Sepertinya dia berniat menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya di SMA bersama Luffy, begitu kata Nami-san."_

"Aaah! Jadi benar dia diculik fans-nya!" Ace berteriak horor. "Tolong beri tahu aku kau TAHU di mana rumah Keluarga Boa atau siapapun itu!" pinta Ace mendesak.

"_Eh… kau tidak tahu Boa Hancock? Itu lho, gadis tercantik di Jiapnggu yang menang kontes ratu kecantikan nasional?"_

"Ah! Boa Hancock yang itu!" Ace ingat pernah membaca artikel tentang gadis itu di majalah fashion Izou.

_Gadis yang amat sangat cantik. Gadis secantik itu naksir berat dengan Luffy! Ya ampun…! Bisa gawat kalau Luffy sampai tergoda! Biarpun aku yakin Luffy tidak akan pindah ke lain hati semudah itu, Luffy tetaplah anak lelaki… masih remaja lagi! Bagaimana kalau gadis itu memanfaatkan kepolosan Luffy!_—Makin Ace pikirkan, situasi ini makin terasa horor baginya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sanji! Aku akan menyusulnya!" Ace hampir memutus sambungan telponnya saat Sanji bicara lagi.

"_Tunggu, Ace!"_

"Ya?" Ace kembali mendengarkan.

"_Ah… ini tentang hubunganmu dengan Luffy,"_ suara Sanji terdengar ragu, tetapi sepertinya ini penting jadi Ace mendesaknya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. _"Um… kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menunjukan rasa cintamu dengan cara yang seharusnya, kau tahu? Bertindak dan bergeser ke langkah selanjutnya."_

Ace melebarkan matanya. "Kenapa… kau bicara begitu?"

"_Um… tadi siang, Luffy bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Zoro. Dia sepertinya cukup risau karena kau tidak mau… um… 'menyentuhnya'. Ugh, ini benar-benar memalukan…!"_

Ace yakin wajah Sanji pasti merah padam saat mengatakan hal itu.

"_Ah… aku tahu kalau alasanmu tidak menjamahnya adalah karena masalah umur yang belum cukup, tapi pikiran sederhana Luffy sepertinya beranggapan kalau dia belum cukup pantas untuk kau 'sentuh', jadi… pembicaraan kami sedikit berwarna-warni tadi. Um… dia tidak menerima alasan seperti itu. Kurasa ada baiknya kalau kau tunjukkan saja semuanya, Ace. Karena Luffy perlu mengenal sisi 'kekasih' dari dirimu juga. Ada hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan sepasang kekasih, kan?"_

Ace tertegun mendengarnya. "Tapi… itu artinya aku melanggar hukum…."

"_Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hukum, Ace? Kalau kau peduli, kau tak akan berhubungan dengan orang-orang Jenggot Putih."_

Ace lalu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Sanji. Logikamu sangat mengena," kata Ace lagi dengan wajah yakin sekarang.

"_Jelaslah. Aku kan memang pintar." _Nada suara Sanji terdengar sok bangga. Ace jadi meringis lebar membayangkan ekspresinya._ "Jangan kecewakan Luffy, ya, Ace," _pintaSanji kemudian.

"Tentu," jawab Ace dengan penuh determinasi.

_Begitu… Luffy juga merasa risau, ya…? Kalau begitu, tak ada lagi yang harus kutahan. Tunggu saja, Luffy. Aku akan menunjukkan sisi diriku yang paling mencintaimu!_

Ace lalu menutup telpon, dan kali ini… kali ini dia tak akan melarikan diri lagi. Kali ini ia siap, untuk menjadikan Luffy miliknya sepenuhnya.

**Bersambung…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hehehe… nggak bisa langsung ke adegan syur-nya dooong *dirajam massa karena memberi warning berlebihan*. Luna simpan adegan HOT-nya di bagian kedua, ya? Pasti ada kok… minggu depan sih… ^_^; *ditimpuk talenan*

Nah, jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa fic ini cukup menggairahkan sampai sejauh ini? Fic ini baru membahas tentang AceLuff, untuk yang ZoSan akan ada fic khusus tersendiri setelah fic ini selesai. Ah… soal PWP? Menurut luna sih, ini cukup PWP. Lha wong isinya cuma begini saja… *sweats* Nah, sekarang luna ingin dengar… err, maksud luna, baca pendapat teman-teman. Kritik dan saran bakal sangat membantu, lho! XD


	2. The First Time S! 2

**A/N: **asdfghjkl! O_O. *syok tingkat tinggi*

Luna tahu, kalau sebaiknya luna tak menghiraukan ini, tapi karena luna author yang baik…dan ingin sedikit memberi FALSAFAH hidup yang baik… VOILA! LIHATLAH INI, para pembaca:

_raju  
><em>_2011-04-25 . chapter 1 _

_hgdrtsu6fcr5v6idfh... cerita bego, ngga mutu.. minggat aja loe.._

**dan ini**

_muzakkar itu sayed  
><em>_2011-04-25 . chapter 1 _

_enek.. gue baca ni fanfic, mending gue baca junk fic aje daripada ini fic.. ke laut aja loh.._

…..

…..

BUH!-BUAHAHAHAHA! XDDDDD *ngakak histeris*

A… akhirnya luna dapat FLAME di fandom One Piece! CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *nari sambil tabur-tabur bunga* Di… akhirnya luna diakui juga sebagai author besar nih… FLAME tersebut adalah bukti NYATA! *ngakak lagi sepenuh hati* (kata temen-temen luna, kalau belum diflame, belum jadi author sejati tuh… XDDD)

Ba-baru pertama… hihihi, baru pertama luna dapat flame super tidak mutu begini *ngakak guling-guling di depan kompi*. Sungguh suatu pengalaman berharga.

Coba perhatikan bahasa dan cara menulis para flamer itu, pembaca… apa yang Anda lihat?

BENAR SEKALI!

Gaya bahasa itu adalah gaya bahasa yang sama! Artinya kedua flamer itu adalah ORANG YANG SAMA! XDDD (Weh, luna tahu lho, situ orang yang sama. Lha wong IP address-nya sama. Iseng-iseng luna tanyain ke temen di kampus Kompi & TI karena penasaran. Dia telusuri IP address-nya dan VOILA: ternyata berasal dari kompi/lappy yang sama persis. Ini benar-benar _flame_ Indo pertama luna sih…, jadi benar-benar penasaran XP).

Flamer-san sampai menulis flame di fic yang sama dalam jarak kurang dari sehari! XD OMG! Luna mendapat PENGGEMAR GELAP! XDDDDD Tidak bakal luna hapus, biar jadi pengingat yang indah! XD

Lagipula… MUNAFIK sekali flamer ini? Masa' kalau tidak suka fic ini, dengan entengnya Anda MEMBACA SAMPAI AKHIR baru memberi flame? Kalau benar-benar tidak suka, tak mungkin Anda repot-repot mereview kan? Apalagi sampai dua kali… duh, Anda pasti CINTA MATI sama fic luna *wakakakaka* Luna TERSANJUNG!

Masih ada lagi, kalau menulis flame seperti ini, sudah dipastikan Anda bakal menjadi bahan tertawaan para author dan pembaca sejagad website FF net Indo! Menulis flame pakai bahasa gaul saja tulisannya salah begitu. Walah… masih berani menabur flame ke author lain? Aduh-aduh… flamer-san ini…, ngaca dong… menulis saja belum bisa benar kok, berani nge-flame. Tidak tahu malu sekali. Sudah begitu pakai anonim name lagi… SUPER PE-NGE-CUT~! *nyanyi* Luna jadi kasihan sama flamer-san. Lulus SD tidak, sih? *geleng-geleng kepala prihatin*

Kalau Flame ini didapat luna 4-5 tahun lalu, luna bakal mutung, ciut dan kabur dari website ini, tapi karena luna sudah dewasa *cie-cieeee!* semangat luna malah makin TERBAKAR untuk berkarya biar para flamer itu TAHU RASA. Jadi untuk memberi pelajaran para flamer TAK BERMUTU itu (bukan hanya _Anda_, flamer tak bernama), bakalan luna HABISI mereka semua di sini sekalian.

Cari mati saja flamer-san ini. Benar-benar deh… flame seperti inilah yang menghambat perkembangan para author Indo. Padahal kalau para author Indo didukung mengasah kemampuan mereka dalam berkarya di ff net dengan kritik-kritik yang membangun, pasti fic-fic _JUNK_ seperti yang flamer-san katakan tadi bakalan TIDAK JADI JUNK. Lagian, kok bisa-bisanya menghina author yang sudah dengan sepenuh hati menulis fic-fic tersebut dengan mengatainya JUNK sih? Memangnya Anda bisa menulis seperti mereka? Flamer-san sendiri saja belum tentu bisa menulis. Luna tebak kemampuan menulis flamer-san sendiri pasti JAUH LEBIH RENDAH DARI para author fic-fic yang Anda bilang JUNK tadi. Tidak sopan sekali. Orang yang mengatai karya orang lain sampah pastilah harga dirinya _**lebih rendah**_ dari SAMPAH! Anda hanya bisa membaca fanfic-fanfic seperti itu kalau Anda terus memberi flame seperti ini. Anda MAU membaca fanfic seperti itu terus? Kalau Anda saja tidak mendukung, buat apa mereka menulis untuk kesenangan Anda?

Hah… ini peringatan terakhir untuk Anda, Flamer-san. Kalau Anda masih saja memberi flame kepada author lain dengan cara begini, luna akan laporkan IP address Anda ini pada para pembesar FF Net. Dan luna jamin, IP address Anda akan **DI-BLACK-LIST** oleh mereka selamanya. Anda tak akan bisa mengakses FF net lagi SEUMUR HIDUP dari komputer Anda. **R_A_S_A_K_A_N_!**

Waduh, sepertinya luna sudah sedikit berlebihan nih… ohoho. Tapi itu salah mereka sendiri. Untuk kali ini, luna maafkan dengan menjadikan Anda bahan tertawaan seluruh FF net Indonesia. Kali lain… *EVIL SMIRK* Coba saja kalau Anda berani….

* * *

><p>Nah, sekian saja pesan dari luna untuk para flamer yang TAK TAHU MALU itu.<p>

Maaf lama menunggu para pembaca setia luna! Sekarang, silakan menikmati bagian akhir dari Sekuel The Meaning of a Family! ^_^ (puas karena sudah bisa menghina dan menghajar para flamer habis-habisan).

**Disclaimer: ODACHI adalah ayah One Piece dan karakternya.**

**Warning: **_sudah di capter sebelumnya… tapi kali ini YANG SEBENARNYA! Ekstra hati-hati begitu melihat kata LEMON ya…! *kabur*_

* * *

><p><strong>The First Time <em>Super<em>!—Sekuel The Meaning of a Family (Part 2)**

* * *

><p>Luffy dibimbing ke sebuah ruangan di bagian dalam rumah bergaya istana China yang menjadi kediaman Keluarga Boa oleh kedua Nona Muda Boa, Sandersonia dan Marigold. Entah kenapa Margaret tidak ikut bersama mereka.<p>

"Pestanya akan diadakan di mana?" tanya Luffy sembari mengikuti dua gadis tersebut menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Pestanya nanti di taman belakang, Luffy-sama, dekat dengan kolam renang," kata Sandersonia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hm… lantas kenapa aku di bawa ke atas?" tanya Luffy lagi sambil celingukan. Lorong di rumah ini panjang sekali.

"Sambil menunggu persiapan pesta selesai, kakak ingin ngobrol denganmu dulu, Luffy-sama," jawab Marigold sambil tersenyum juga.

"Tidak bicara di bawah saja? Kalian punya kamar tamu, kan?" tanya Luffy lagi dengan heran. Repot juga kalau sampai harus jalan ke atas. Kalau memang nanti mesti turun lagi untuk pesta, kenapa tidak sekalian di bawah saja dari awal?

"Kakak ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Luffy-sama," kata Sandersonia dengan senyum makin manis. "Tidak enak ngobrol kalau hiruk-pikuk persiapan pesta ada di sekeliling kalian, kan?"

"Oh, benar juga," Luffy mengangguk. "Lalu… kakak kalian… Hamrock? Di mana, dia?" tanyanya lagi sambil celingukan tanpa prasangka.

"Er… nama kakak itu Hancock, bukan Hamrock, Luffy-sama," kata Marigold salah tingkah.

"Kak Hancock ada di kamarnya, sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pesta nanti," lanjut Sandersonia dengan sebulir keringat mengalir di pipinya.

"Oh…," Luffy mengangguk ringan, terus mengikuti langkah gadis-gadis tersebut sampai ke ujung lorong lantai dua. Sepasang daun pintu besar berwarna merah darah berdiri menjulang di hadapan Luffy dan kedua Boa bersaudara. "Di sini?" Luffy menoleh ke arah Sandersonia dan Marigold dengan alis terangkat.

"Benar. Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggil Kak Hancock," kata Sandersonia sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. Ia mengetuk hiasan pintu berbentuk ular yang menempel di tengah-tengah daun pintu tersebut. "Kakak, Luffy-sama sudah datang berkunjung," sapanya dengan wajah senang.

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci," kata sesorang dari dalam kamar.

Marigold dan Sandersonia bersamaan membuka pintu dengan mendorongnya dari luar. Luffy yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua gadis itu perlahan-lahan dihadapkan dengan kamar Boa Hancock yang bernuansa sangat… gadis.

Cat tembok… uh… _wallpaper_ di kamar Hancock berwarna pink terang dengan gambar pohon dan bunga kamelia bertaburan. Di dahan-dahan pohon bunga tersebut tersemat gambar ular boa besar yang melilit mereka dengan anggunnya. Di sebeah kiri ada tempat tidur besar, beratap, berbentuk lingkaran, dan berkelambu merah. Lalu di sebelah kanan, merapat ke dinding, terdapat lemari pakaian besar berwarna cokelat kemerahan dengan tiga pintu.

Di tengah-tengah kamar itu ada meja kopi bundar tinggi berwarna merah dengan tiga kursi berwarna serupa di sekelilingnya, dan di dekat ranjang di sisi sebelah dalam, ada meja rias besar di mana seorang gadis dengan regalnya sedang menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya yang sudah sangat lurus, rapi dan terlihat sangat lembut dan indah itu.

Sang gadis lalu meletakkan sisirnya dimeja rias dan perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah Luffy dan kedua gadis di dekat pintu.

"Sandersonia, Marigold, terima kasih sudah mengantar tamuku kemari," kata gadis bermata hitam lentik yang terlihat paling dewasa di antara mereka berempat.

Sandersonia dan Marigold sedikit memerah melihat karisma kakak mereka yang teramat cantik tersebut. "Dengan senang hati, Kakak…!" kata mereka bersamaan, sangat terpesona.

Luffy hanya menatap gadis berpakaian serba merah dengan belahan yang sangat terbuka di bagian dada dan kaki sebelah kiri itu sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan mata dengan polosnya. Lalu begitu Hancock bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Luffy, wajah Hacock langsung sedikit memerah.

"Lu… Luffy…," panggil Hancock pelan dengan senyum bahagia dan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Yo," Luffy mengangkat satu tangannya sambil menyapa, "Hamlock," balik dengan senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya.

"Luffy-sama!" Sandersonia dan Marigold berseru ke arahnya dengan salah tingkah lagi karena lagi-lagi Luffy keliru memanggil namanya, sedangkan Hancock sendiri…

"Aah, Luffy tersenyum ke arahku…!" Sepertinya gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan kesalahan Luffy dalam memanggil namanya karena terlalu sibuk memegang kedua pipinya sambil berangan-angan akibat melihat senyum cerah Luffy yang menyilaukan barusan.

_Kakak …—_Marigold dan Sandersonia terlihat makin salah tingkah melihat kakaknya yang biasanya bukan main tinggi hati itu jadi seperti gadis perawan yang kasmaran begitu di hadapan Luffy. Bulir-bulir keringat sampai berjatuhan dari belakang kepala keduanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku ke pestamu, Hampock. Kita akan makan bersama nanti, ya!" Luffy melebarkan senyum sejuta dolarnya yang membuat wajah Hancock makin memerah.

_Di… dia ini… Jangan-jangan dia sengaja salah memanggil nama Kakak, ya?_—pikir Sandersonia dan Marigold lagi dengan wajah syok karena Luffy tak benar-benar juga memanggil nama kakak mereka.

"A-ah…, a-aku ju-juga senang karena Luffy mau datang…," Hancock perlahan berdiri sambil menatap Luffy dengan lirikan gugup yang malu-malu dan terlihat super manis di mata orang biasa itu. Sayangnya, Luffy itu _bukan_ orang biasa, jadi dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh kecantikan dan keimutan Hancock yang _luar biasa_ itu.

"Begitu… kudengar ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dulu denganku sebelum pesta," Luffy masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa malu-malu, mendekati Hancock yang tiba-tiba terlihat sedikit panik.

"Eh, um…, i-iya. A… ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Luffy…. Um, bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu?" kata Hancock terbata-bata, wajahnya masih merah padam. "Sandersonia, Marigold, tolong bilang pada pelayan untuk membuatkan minuman ya," pinta Hancock dengan suara dan nada memerintah yang penuh karisma lagi begitu berhadapan dengan orang selain Luffy.

"Ah, iya, Kakak," kata Sandersonia sigap.

"Kami permisi dulu," lanjut Marigold sambil keduanya keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut.

"Duduk di sini?" Luffy mendekati meja kopi dan menarik kursinya.

"I-iya," Hancock juga berjalan mendekati meja, tetapi sepertinya kakinya tersangkut jubah merah tipisnya yang terlalu panjang hingga ia tersandung. "Kyaah!" dan dengan cerobohnya dia hampir terjatuh, untung saja Luffy dengan sigap berdiri dan menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia benar-benar terjerembab.

"Whoa, hati-hati," kata Luffy yang telah melingkarkan jemarinya di pergelangan tangan mungil Hancock dan pinggang rampingnya, sedang kepala Hancock tiba-tiba sudah bersandar di dada Luffy.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Ta-ta-ta… Tangan Luffy memegang tanganku dan pinggangku! D-dadanya...!_—batin Hancock pun menjerit histeris karena syok begitu bersentuhan langsung dengan Luffy. Jantungnya berdegup secara aritmik begitu kencang dan asap sudah bermunculan dari kepalanya. Wajahnya sampai semerah tomat saking malu dan bahagianya.

"Hannock?" tanya Luffy heran karena aura panas langsung beradiasi dari tubuh gadis itu, dan sepertinya kakak kelasnya itu jadi lemas dan bersandar penuh ke tubuh Luffy.

"Ma-ma… maaf, Luffy…. Ka… lutut kakiku lemas…," bisik Hancock dengan suara gemetaran.

Luffy yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus dan tertawa ringan. "Kau aneh," katanya sembari membimbing sang gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu ke kursi. "Yep, sudah duduk sekarang," kata Luffy dengan senyum manisnya, wajahnya dekat dengan Hancock sampai-sampai gadis itu makin tersipu.

"Lu… Luffy…!" Hancock yang terbuai dengan kebaikan dan kepolosan Luffy itu hampir saja memeluk lehernya saat Luffy sudah berdiri menjauh lagi dan tangan Hancockpun hanya meraih udara kosong. "Eh…?"

Tiba-tiba saja Luffy sudah duduk di kursinya. "Jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya pemudan itu kemudian.

"Ah… um… se-sebenarnya ada yang ingin kupastikan… Luffy," kata Hancock sambil sesekali melirik Luffy dengan wajah masih tersipu-sipu. "Ka-… karena aku sudah hampir lulus… ka-kalau kau tak keberatan… aku ingin… kau dan aku…," Hancok membisikkan kata terakhirnya dengan wajah sangat malu.

Luffy mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dengan wajah bingung. "Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>Ace menatap <em>istana<em> di hadapannya dengan wajah aneh, tak percaya. "Ini pasti bercanda…. Dengan wajah dan tubuh begitu… kepopuleran bagai ratu sejagad ditambah kekayaan yang _abnormal_ begini?" gumamnya pelan, sedikit memucat.

Luffy memang luar biasa sampai bisa menarik perhatian orang sehebat ini. Adiknya itu benar-benar… keajaiban dunia kedelapan.

_Yah… tapi dengan keimutan dan sifat yang teramat lucu itu, kurasa adalah sesuatu yang wajar kalau Luffy sangat populer juga… tapi bukan berarti aku harus senang dengan itu!_—tiba-tiba Ace merasa kesal lagi. Yang boleh menikmati kedekatan Luffy yang tak kenal _ruang pribadi_ orang lain itu hanya Ace dan Ace saja!

Dengan penuh determinasi, Ace memasuki wilayah Kediaman Boa. Di pintu depan, ia langsung dicegat para sekuriti yang entah kenapa adalah perempuan semua.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya para wanita berjas hitam dengan kaca mata hitam itu dengan wajah dingin.

"Ah… hai, aku Por… um, Monkey D. Ace. Kudengar adikku, Luffy, ada di rumah ini. Aku ingin menjemputnya," kata Ace sambil tersenyum ramah dan sopan. Sekesal apapun Ace saat ini, bukan berarti ia akan lupa tata krama dan sopan santun yang sudah diajarkan kakek dan Papi-nya, kan?

"Luffy-sama punya kakak laki-laki?" tanya salah satu sekuriti dengan ekpresi skeptis.

"Yah… umur kami memang terpaut agak jauh, dan sudah tidak tinggal serumah, tapi aku benar-benar kakak Luffy," kata Ace dengan senyum percaya diri yang meyakinkan. Ditambah parasnya yang menawan dan tubuh yang seksi bagai Dewa itu, beberapa sekuriti terlihat sedikit terpesona dan langsung percaya.

"Akan kuhubungi para Nona terlebih dahulu," kata salah seorangnya dengan wajah tetap dingin.

Memang ada beberapa wanita yang sanggup melawan pesona Ace… kalau wanita itu lesbi atau tipe yang suka dengan yang imut-imut. Sangat jarang sih, tapi ada. Seperti kepala sekuriti yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Ia memandang Ace dengan penuh selidik, tetapi Ace masih tersenyum dengan ramah. Beberapa sekuriti mengajaknya berbicara layaknya wanita yang tertarik pada pria biasa dan Ace melayani prcakapan mereka dengan ramah juga.

"Baiklah, Ace-sama. Nona Sandersonia mengizinkan Anda masuk," kata kepala sekuriti tersebut setelah menutup _walkie-talkie_-nya. "Namun, Luffy sama sedang ada urusan dengan Nona Hancock saat ini, jadi kami harap Anda mau menunggu," lanjutnya sambil membuka jalan bagi Ace untuk masuk ke dalam rumah besar tersebut.

"Saya akan mengantar Anda ke ruang tamu," kata salah seorang sekuriti di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum manis, mencoba menarik perhatian Ace.

Ace tertawa ringan. "Terima kasih," balasnya dengan senyum mempesonanya juga, membuat pipi gadis itu sedikit memerah.

"Ah, aku juga akan mengantar Anda, Ace-sama!"

"Aku juga!"

Kemudian beberapa gadis yang terlanjur terpesona pada Ace pun mengikuti mereka dengan wajah sangat tertarik.

_Se-seram, ih…—_batin Ace dengan wajah sedikit pucat penuh keringat dingin melihat kilatan-kilatan di mata para gadis sekuriti itu. Tatapan mereka mirip mata kucing yang sedang dalam masa kawin. Diam-diam Ace jadi merasa terancam sendiri. Mana tidak ada laki-laki lain di tempat itu lagi…!

_Semoga saja aku tidak dimakan hidup-hidup duluan…!_—pikir Ace lagi sambil digelayuti beberapa gadis sekaligus saat ia berjalan ke ruang tamu rumah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kencan?" tanya Luffy sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.<p>

Hancock mengangguk pelan sambil memainkan ujung lengan bajunya yang menutupi sampai pertengahan kedua punggung tangannya. "Se-sehari saja…," kata Hancock sambil menatap Luffy malu-malu lagi.

"Kencan seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Ke taman ria?" tanya Luffy lagi dengan polosnya.

"A-apa itu artinya 'iya'?" tanya Hancock dengan pipi pink dan mata berbinar-binar. Ia menakupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan terlihat sangat berharap.

"Kalau cuma main sih… boleh-boleh saja," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum. Lagipula sudah lama dia tidak ke taman ria. Mungkin lebih menyenangkan kalau Luffy pergi dengan Ace, tapi sepertinya Ace bakal sibuk dalam beberapa hari ini, jadi… sudahlah.

"Luffy~!" Mata Hancock jadi berkaca-kaca saking bahagianya.

"Apa aku boleh mengajak kawan-kawanku juga?" tanya Luffy dengan senyum ceria dan bersemangat.

"Eh…?" Sebulir keringat mengalir ke pipi Hancock. "Um… ka-kalau kita akan kencan… bukankah lebih nyaman kalau berdua saja?" tanya Hancock agak salah tingkah.

"Lebih enak kalau ramai, dong. Lebih asyik," kata Luffy sambil meminum teh yang baru saja disediakan oleh pelayan dan kemudian melahap _cookies_ yang dihidangkan bersamanya. "Oh, ini sangat lezat!" pujinya senang.

"Ka-kalau Luffy beranggapan begitu…," Hancock tersenyum melihat ekspresi ceria Luffy itu. "Aku sudah cukup senang kalau bersama denganmu, Luffy…."

"Begitu?" Luffy tak begitu memperhatikannya saat ia menyantap habis cookies di meja. Setelah itu pun perutnya mulai berbunyi, berkoar lapar. "Aah, aku lapar… kapan pestanya dumulai?" tanyanya sambil mengelus perutnya dengan wajah memohon seperti anak kucing.

Hati Hancock langsung terpanah oleh panah cinta Cupid melihat ekspresinya yang sangat lucu itu.

"Aaah, kalau untuk Luffy aku akan berikan makanan sebanyak apapun~!" kata Hancock dengan wajah malu-malu sekaligus bersemu merah.

"Benarkah?" begitu mendengar kata makanan, semuanya langsung jadi tidak penting lagi dan terdengar begitu indah. "Hancock kau orang yang baik!" tambahnya dengan mata berbinar semangat.

"Oh…!" Hancock sedikit syok saat mendengarnya. "Luffy, kau memanggil namaku dengan benar~!" katanya benar-benar antusias dan bahagia.

_I… ini pasti cinta!_—batin Hancock menjerit lagi dengan begitu histerisnya.

"Apa kita bisa pesta sekarang?" pinta Luffy benar-benar tidak terlalu mempedulikan reaksi wanita di depannya itu.

"A… papaun permintaan Luffy…!" kata Hancock masih sambil berfantasi.

"Hebat! Ayo, kalau begitu!" Luffy segera berdiri dan meraih tangan Hancock sebelum menariknya untuk pergi ke bawah bersamanya.

_KYAAAAAAAA! Luffy menggandeng tangankuuuuu!_—dan lagi-lagi batin Hancock menjerit bahagia meskipun sebenarnya dia sedang diseret oleh Luffy untuk turun ke bawah.

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um…," Ace tersenyum salah tingkah saat para gadis sekuriti yang menemaninya di ruang tamu bercanda ria. "Anu, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu Luffy?" tanyanya pelan. Rasanya dia sudah di tempat itu lebih dari setengah jam, dan Ace mulai tidak sabar.<p>

"Pesta akan segera dimulai," kata salah seorang gadis sekuriti tersebut. "Nona akan segera turun untuk menyambut para tamu yang akan datang nanti," lanjutnya.

"Oh, baik-…"

"DAGIIIING!"

"…lah…," di sela-sela jawabannya, Ace mendegar suara nyaring cempreng adiknya yang tengah berlari melewati lorong di depan ruang tamu tempat ia duduk menunggu. "Huh?" Ace menoleh ke arah pintu penghubung ruang tersebut dengan lorong yang ada di belakangnya. "Barusan… Luffy, kan?"

"Uh… dan Nona Hancock?" sekuriti yang duduk di depan Ace sepertinya melihat Luffy dan Hancock, dan tampak bingung dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Ace berdiri. "Aku rasa aku bisa menjemputnya sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum lagi sembari berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ah, Ace-sama, tunggu sebentar…!" semua sekuriti juga berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Ace ke luar ruangan.

Dari suara Luffy tadi, Ace tahu ia berlari ke arah dalam, ke ujung lorong di bagian belakang rumah tersebut. I segera berjalan… yah, mungkin sedikit berlari… baiklah, ia berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan para sekuriti, menuju arah yang sama dengan arah Luffy tadi.

Saat sampai di tempat tujuannya, yaitu di sebuah ruangan terbuka yang cukup besar dan berhadapan langsung dengan taman dan kolam renang yang megah, ia mendapati Luffy tengah melotot mengagumi pudding raksasa yang disusun tinggi di tengah meja saji berbentuk persegi panjang. Di sebelahnya beriri Hancock yang tersipu malu, tapi yang membuat Ace sangat sebal adalah kenyataan kalau Luffy _menggandeng_ tangan wanita itu.

Benar, semuanya… Luffylah yang menggandeng tangan Hancock dan bukan sebaliknya.

Hati Ace serasa terbakar melihatnya. _Kenapa mereka pakai gandengan segala?_—pikir Ace jengkel dan tak terima.

"Luffy!" dan tanpa pikir panjang, Ace memanggil nama adiknya dengan keras.

Luffy yang mendengar suara bariton merdu yang begitu akrab di telinganya itu lantas menoleh ke arah Ace dan wajahnya yang tadi sudah ceria karena baru akan makan tadi kontan berubah menjadi seratus kali lebih cerah. "ACE!" teriaknya nyaring. Tanpa ragu, Luffy melepas pegangannya dari tangan gadis di sebelahnya dan tak tanggung-tanggung menerjang Ace sambil melempar dirinya ke pelukan kakak dan kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Whoah!" Ace yang tak menyangka akan langsung 'diserang' begitu kontan menangkap tubuh Luffy yang lebih mungil darinya dengan dua tangan juga. Bersiap-siap menerima tubrukannya. Benar saja, keduanya jatuh ke lantai dengan kedua lengan Luffy menjerat leher sang kakak serta kedua kakinya menangkap pinggang Ace.

"Aaaace! Kukira kau akan pulang terlambat! Ternyata malah datang ke sini. Apa Hancock mengundangmu juga?" tanya Luffy antusias dengan senyuman yang sangat gembira.

Ace sangat terkejut dengan reaksi Luffy yang begitu girang bertemu dengannya itu. "Eh… uh… huh?" Dia jadi heran sendiri. Tadi, dia kira Luffy sedang kencan dengan wanita yang sekarang tengah menatap dirinya dan Luffy yang berposisi mencurigakan itu dengan ekspresi horor.

Luffy perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Ace. "Hm? Ada apa, Ace?" tanya Luffy sedikit heran dengan ekspresi Ace yang masih terlihat kaget itu.

"Ah… tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Luffy," kata Ace sambil tersenyum lega, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang adik.

Memang kekhawatiran Ace sedikit berlebihan. Mana mungkin Luffy berkencan dengan orang lain saat dirinya sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Ace? Luffy tidak mungkin bisa selingkuh. Dia terlalu polos untuk hal selicik itu.

Namun, kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Luffy ditarik paksa untuk menjauh dari Ace dengan sangat cepat dan kuat.

"HEI! LAKI-LAKI KURANG AJAR! SIAPA KAU?" jerit Hancock yang ternyata baru saja mengamankan Luffy dari pelukan dan dekapan Ace dengan penuh emosi, wajahnya terlihat sangat murka, matanya melotot tajam ke arah Ace dengan garang karena…

_BERANI-BERANINYA PRIA BUSUK INI MEMELUK LUFFY DENGAN POSISI SEPERTI ITU!_

"Ah…, hai, aku…," baru saja Ace akan memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, Hancok memotong kata-katanya dengan kasar.

"KENAPA LELAKI BISA MASUK KE SINI! DARI MANA KAU MASUK! SEKURITIIII!" Teriakan Hancock begitu menggelegar dan melengking sampai-sampai Ace dan Luffy harus menutup telinganya karena suara gadis itu sangat menyakitkan bagi gendang telinga mereka.

_Waduh, jeritannya keras sekali!_—pikir Ace kaget.

"Oh, Luffy! Kau baik-baik saja?" Hancock langsung menoleh ke arah Luffy dan mengecek bocah lelaki tersayangnya itu dengan wajah cemasnya yang sangat manis.

Sedangkan Luffy sendiri, saat ini sangatlah kebingungan dengan kenyataan bahwa Hancock bisa sukses menarik tubuhnya supaya menjauh dari Ace, padahal seharusnya Luffy jauh lebih kuat dari wanita itu.

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan olehnya, kan? Pria mesum tidak melecehkanmu, kan?" lanjut Hancock sambil memegang sebelah pipi Luffy.

Makin didengar, lanturan gadis bernama Boa Hancock itu makin ngaco' saja. "Hei!" protes Ace tak terima. Masa' dirinya disebut pria mesum yang melecehkan Luffy! Benar-benar tidak sopan!

"DIAM KAU! LELAKI TENGIK! BERANI BENAR KAU MENYENTUH LUFFY!" Hancock kembali berteriak geram sambil memandang rendah Ace yang masih terduduk di lantai itu.

"Ah… Hancock…," Luffy berniat memberi tahu Hancock kalau Ace adalah kakak, sekaligus pacarnya, tetapi Hancock tak menggubris kata-katanya dan memotong lagi.

"Oh… malangnya dirimu, Luffy…," kata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sambil memeluk leher Luffy dan menempelkan tubuhnya yang seksi itu ke tubuh Luffy dengan erat. "Tak kusangka kau dikuntit oleh pria maniak macam ini. Tenang… mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu, Luffyku sayang," kata Hancock sambil tersenyum di dekat telinga Luffy.

Ace yang melihat itu kontan menjatuhkan dagunya dengan syok sebelum ia sadar dan segera berdiri. "Hei kau! Wanita bodoh!" bentak Ace keras. "Jauhkan tangan genitmu dari Luffy!"

"Apa katamu! Pria tak tahu malu! Sudah mesum, mulutnya kasar lagi! Berani benar mengatai aku bodoh dan genit! Mau kujadikan santapan Boa peliharaanku, ya!" hardik Hancock balik sambil kembali melotot ke arah Ace dengan galak.

"Persetan dengan itu! Tapi tolong JANGAN SENTUH LUFFYKU!" teriak Ace balik tak kalah keras.

"APAAAA! Be… BERANINYA KAU MENGKLAIM LUFFY!" jerit Hancock makin horor dan marah, dan dia sudah siap main tangan alias cakar (kukunya yang dicat merah itu sepertinya sangat tajam, sih) dengan Ace saat Luffy memegang tangannya lagi.

"Tunggu!" sela Luffy dengan wajah serius.

"Lu—!" Hancock menoleh ke arah Luffy dengan wajah terkejut, tetapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi merona dan gugup.

_Oh… Lu-Luffy memegang tanganku lagi…!—_batinnya bersorak bahagia karena Luffy pasti tak ingin tangan Hancock terluka sia-sia karena menampar pria mesum di depannya itu.

"Luffy…?" Ace melihat Luffy dengan terkejut juga. Wajah Luffy terlihat jauh lebih serius daripada biasanya.

"Hancock… kau orang baik, dan aku senang kau mengundangku untuk makan malam dan kencan ke taman ria," kata Luffy pelan.

_APAAAAAAAA! Mereka janji kencan!_—teriak batin Ace penuh horor.

"Tapi kalau kau memukul Ace… aku akan marah padamu," kata Luffy tegas.

"Eh?" Hancock terlihat sangat kaget. Begitu juga Ace yang melebarkan matanya mendengar hal itu. "Ke… kenapa! Pria mesum ini ingin macam-macam padamu, Luffy! Kenapa kau akan marah padaku karena melindungimu!" Hancock menuding Ace dengan marah. Ia benar-benar tak terima dan tak percaya dengan semua ini. Kenapa Luffy membela maniak ini!

"Hei! Dari tadi menyebut pria mesum, pria mesum! Enak saja!" bantah Ace dengan wajah sengit.

"DIAM KAU, LELAKI BUSUK!" balas Hancock balik dengan berang.

"KAU ITU YANG KURANG AJAR!" tembak Ace balik.

"Sudah, dong! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Luffy mengimbangi perang mulut Ace dengan Hancock yang tak ada habisnya itu. Keduanya lantas terdiam dan memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Luffy. "Ini hanya salah paham saja. Hancock, lelaki ini bukan pria mesum, tapi kakakku, Portgass D. Ace," kata Luffy memperkenalkan.

Hening.

Keheningan pun terus berlanjut sampai, "EEEEEEEEEEEH!" Hancock menjerit dengan sangat syok. "Ka.. kakak…!" Wajahnya pun menjadi pucat pasi saat melihat wajah marah Ace.

_Ga-gawat! Aku tidak tahu Luffy punya kakak laki-laki! Su-sumber informasiku tidak bilang kalau Luffy punya saudara!_—jerit batin Hancock panik.

"Ta-… tapi nama keluarganya beda…," kata Hancock terbata-bata.

Ace mendengus mendengar alasan klise itu. "Tidak berarti kami bukan saudara," kata Ace menyeringai kejam, berniat membalas dendam. Ia tahu gadis itu pasti tengah panik karena telah menghina keluarga Luffy, lelaki yang sangat disukainya, karena kebodohannya sendiri. Ha! Rasakan! Panik-paniklah terus sampai pingsan!

"Itu benar, Hancock… Ace adalah kakakku. Kau salah paham tadi," kata Luffy dengan tatapan tak senang dengan anggapan Hancock pada kakak tercintanya.

"Ah… itu…," Hancock jadi terlihat makin pucat.

"Kau berhutang sesuatu padaku, kan, Nona?" Ace ingin lebih memprovokasi dan menggodanya. Seringai di wajah tampannya makin terlihat licik dan sok kuasa, membuat Hancock tersentak dengan wajah merah padam saking murkanya.

_Ku—, lelaki kurang ajaaaaar! Beraninya mempermalukan aku seperti ini di depan Luffy! Ka-kalau bukan kakak Luffy, sudah kucincang dan kuumpankan dia pada ularku!_—Hancock benar-benar marah dan berang. Namun, ia masih bisa menahan diri sambil memaksakan wajahnya supaya bisa tersenyum pada Ace.

"Ma… maaf ya, sudah salah paham, tadi, ohohoho," kata Hancock dengan tawa anggunnya. Kedua matanya masih berkedut-kedut karena otot wajahnya kaku. Pembuluh darah masih terlihat mencuat dari pelipisnya dan wajahnya juga penuh keringat dingin yang jelas menandakan ia tak rela meminta maaf pada Ace.

Ace merasa kasihan juga melihat usaha mati-matiannya, jadi dia mengalah. "Hn, baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti," ia mendengus sambil memejamkan mata dengan bangga.

"Nah, karena sudah di sini, Ace ikut pesta saja, ya! Kita makan di sini," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum ceria sekarang.

"Eeh!" Ace dan Hancock protes bersamaan. Ace tak mau lama-lama berada di rumah ini bersama gadis aneh bodoh yang berniat menyerobot Luffy darinya. Hancock juga tak berniat mengundang pria menyebalkan kurang ajar macam Ace ke pestanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, Hancock?" tanya Luffy dengan pandangan memohonnya yang sangat imut dan tak bisa ditolak itu. Pipi Hancock kontan merona lagi, terpesona dengan kelucuan dan keluguan Luffy.

"Ka-… kalau Luffy bersikeras… apapun itu… akan kukabulkan…!" kata Hancock sambil melirik-lirik Luffy dengan malu-malu dan gugup lagi.

_Ikh! Menjijikkan!_—Ace membuang mukanya dari pemandangan serba pink yang dipancarkan Hancock dengan perasaan muak.

"Ayo, Luffy, kuambilkan makanan untukmu," kata Ace sembari meraih tangan Luffy dan menarik adik manisnya itu ke pelukannya. Didekatkannya wajah Ace yang tersenyum lembut pada Luffy yang tampak merona sekarang dengan kedekatan mereka.

"AAAAAH!" jerit Hancock protes keras melihat kedekatan abnormal kedua lelaki tersebut. "Kakak kok berlaku AMORAL begitu pada adiknyaaa!"

"Lho, belum kuberi tahu ya? Kami bukan saudara kandung," kata Ace sambil meringis menantang.

_APUAAAAAAAAAA!_—Petir imaginer pun menyambar tubuh Hancock yang kesekian kalinya hari itu mengalami syok parah. Keduanya… bukan saudara kandung… artinya… _SI KAKAK MANIAK KURANG AJAR ITU PUNYA KESEMPATAN MENODAI LUFFY!_

"Kaaaaau!" Hancock menunjuk Ace sambil merendahkannya lagi dengan sangat marah. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melecehkan Luffy!" tantang gadis itu dengan berang.

"Terlambat~," kata Ace sembari mencium pipi Luffy yang cekikikan karena kegelian.

"Ace! Geli!" seru Luffy terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH! KURANG AJAAAAAAAAAAR!" Hancock, dipenuhi rasa cemburu dan angkara murka melihat kedekatan keduanya, hendak meraih Luffy dan merebutnya lagi agar menjauh dari Ace, tetapi dengan cekatannya Ace menghindari serangan Hancock itu.

"Hancock, kalau kau marah begitu, wajahmu jadi jelek, lho," kata Ace mewanti.

_GAAAAAAH! MENJENGKELKAAAAAN! Orang ini benar-benar…!_—Hancock sampai harus menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan masih saja bisa terlihat anggun meskipun dia sangat kesal karena merasa kalah dari pria gahar licik bernama Ace itu.

Ace memejamkan mata dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya ketika mencium aroma sitrus yang sangat segar di rambut Luffy. Luffy memang pandai memilih. Wanginya sangat enak.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan memeluk Luffy begitu!" protes Hancock sewot. "Paling tidak biarkan dia makan malam di pesta ini!" lanjutnya dengan sangat galak.

Mendengar kata makan, perut Luffy bernyanyi lagi dengan nyaringnya. "Aah, Hancock benar, Ace… aku lapaaaaar!" rengek Luffy manja, membuat Ace tertawa ringan.

"Aku tahu," kata ace sambil meringis. Ia menyambar semangkuk daging asap dengan kecepatan kilat dan menyediakannya di depan Luffy. "Ini, Yang Mulia," kata Ace dengan senyuman menggoda.

Pipi Luffy bersemu lagi melihat wajah seksi Ace, "Te-terima kasih…," kata Luffy yang dengan kecepatan kilat juga menyapu daging asap di depannya itu sampai mangkuknya berkilau seperti habis dicuci.

"Guuuh! A-aku juga ingin menyuapi Luffyyyy!" gerutu Hancock geram karena tak bisa masuk di antara kedua lelaki yang terlihat sangat mesra itu.

Luffy yang melihat Hancock menggigiti ujung lengan bajunya dengan ekspresi sangat dongkol lantas mendapat ide. Ia perlahan melepaskan diri dari Ace.

"Luffy?" Ace heran kenapa adiknya tiba-tiba berjalan menjauh.

Luffy mengambil sepiring buah-buahan segar yang tampak sangat lezat itu. Air ludah sempat menetes dari ujung bibirnya karena dia sangat ingin memakan buah-buah itu sendiri, tetapi ia menahan diri dan berjalan menuju Hancock. "Ini," kata Luffy sambil menyodorkan piring tersebut ke tangan Hancock. "Kalau kau lapar juga, makan bersama kami saja," lanjut Luffy sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lu—!" Ace kaget melihatnya.

"Lu… Luffyyyyyy!" Hancock menjerit histeris dengan wajah merah padam, terharu dan terpesona karena Luffy memperhatikan dirinya, sambil memeluk leher Luffy dengan sangat antusias dan bahagia, sampai-sampai mengagetkan Luffy. Untung piring yang berisi penuh buah-buahan itu tidak jatuh dari tangan Luffy itu.

"Ugh… se-sesak…!" keluh Luffy merasa tergencet dengan kekuatan pelukan Hancock, wajahnya sampai biru.

"GAAAH! Jangan seenaknya main peluk begitu pada Luffykuuuuu!" teriak Ace protes karena lagi-lagi wanita itu nekat menyentuh Luffy milik Ace, MILIKNYA! Ditambah lagi, sepertinya gadis sialan itu benar-benar tak menggubris Ace yang ada di sana.

"Luffy… oh, Luffy… aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku…! Aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Luffy…!" kata Hancock sambil mendekap erat Luffy yang masih tersengal-sengal karena susah bernafas, sama sekali tak menghiraukan Ace yang mati-matian protes di belakangnya.

"A-akan lebih bagus kalau kau tidak mencekikku…!" kata Luffy dengan susah payah.

"Kyaaa! Ma-maaf, Luffy!" kata Hancock terkejut sembari melepaskan Luffy dengan buru-buru. "A-aku tidak sengaja… ha-habis… aku sangat bahagia karena kau me-memperhatikan aku juga…!" kata Hancok sambil bermain dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Yah… ini kan, pestamu. Tentu kau harus makan di pestamu sendiri, kan?" kata Luffy sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala salah tingkah.

"Ka-kalau bisa kita harus segera meresmikan hubungan kita…," Hancock sama sekali tak menggubris kata-kata Luffy dan makin tenggelam dalam dunia angan-angannya lagi.

"Err… hubungan apa ya?" tanya Luffy heran karena omongan gadis berambut panjang itu tidak nyambung.

"Kalau kita memang saling menyukai… kita bisa bertunangan dulu di pesta ini…," kata Hancock lagi sambil tersipu-sipu memejamkan mata.

"Hah? Bertu—? Kenapa aku jadi harus bertunangan denganmu?" tanya Luffy makin bingung.

"Aah! Aku tidak sabar sampai pertunangan itu resmi jadi pernikahaaan!" dan Hancock pun berteriak histeris dengan fantasi anehnya itu.

"Percuma, Luffy. Gadis bodoh itu tak akan mau mendengar pendapat orang lain selain bayangan gilanya sendiri," kata Ace sambil menghel nafas dengan wajah pasrah.

Luffy menatap Hancock yang kini tengah bergeliat-geliut di dalam fantasinya sendiri itu dengan wajah salah tingkah. "Dia memang aneh," katanya dengan sebulir keringat jatuh dari pipinya.

"Nah, selagi dia sedang sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran sintingnya, makanlah sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum aku membawamu pulang, Luffy," kata Ace berbisik di dekat telinga Luffy. Nafas hangat Ace yang bersentuhan dengan telinga Luffy membuat pemuda itu sedikit gemetar. Gemetar, tetapi dengan perasaan yang menyenangkan.

"Ah, Ace…," Luffy melirik Ace yang tersenyum padanya dengan tatapan seksi yang terbuka, seperti hendak 'memakan' Luffy. Jantung Luffy jadi berdebar-debar dengan lebih cepat dan kencang, sedikit bergairah melihat tatapan mata Ace yang lain dari biasanya. Tak hanya kasih sayang dan cinta, tetapi juga hasrat dan nafsu terpancar darinya.

Luffy menelan ludah. Baru kali ini dia melihat tatapan Ace yang mencurahkan begitu banyak arti dan minat sekaligus, dan Luffy tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini kalau memang tatapan Ace itu adalah sebuah 'janji' bahwa dirinyalah yang akan mengajari Luffy untuk menjadi 'dewasa' dan menjadi milik Ace sepenuhnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Luffy menyambar sebagian besar hidangan utama pesta dan pencuci mulutnya, lalu tanpa memperhatikan Hancock yang masih berada dalam mimpi dan fantasinya sendiri itu, Luffy menarik tangan Ace dengan semangat, "Ayo pulang… Ace," ajak Luffy dengan wajah memerah.

Ace memeluk Luffy sebelum membimbingnya ke pintu keluar rumah megah yang seperti istana itu dengan satu tangan posesif di pundak pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya iu. Para sekuriti yang baru tiba tak paham dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam ruang pesta, tapi yang jelas, mereka tak bisa menghentikan baik Ace maupun Luffy untuk pulang meskipun pesta sebenarnya baru akan dimulai….

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah, Ace menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, aku bisa membawamu pulang dengan selamat. Dasar… kukira kau benar-benar diculik tadi," katanya sembari duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandarannya.<p>

Luffy tertawa ringan. "Ace… berlebihan deh. Aku Monkey D. Luffy, lho, bos Geng Topi Jerami yang kuat! Masa' aku membiarkan diriku diculik?" Tawa Luffy pun berlanjut.

"Justru itu. Makanya saat kau tidak di rumah… dan sanji memberi tahu kalau kau pergi dengan seorang gadis… aku jadi berprasangka lebih buruk. Kukira… kau benar-benar pergi kencan dengan wanita itu…." Kata Ace sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Ace… mana mungkin aku berbuat begitu padamu, kan?" kata Luffy jadi heran kenapa Ace bisa sampai sekhawatir itu. Seharusnya Ace mengenal Luffy lebih dari siapapun, dan mestinya ia tahu Luffy tak bisa melakukan hal sekompleks itu.

"Apa boleh buat, kan? Sisi 'kekasih' dalam diriku memiliki sifat posesif terhadapmu. Luffy, kau sadar kalau dirimu sangat manis dan populer, kan? Banyak sekali pria dan wanita yang menyukaimu. Aku cemburu melihatmu bersama orang lain, tertawa dan bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Aku ingin kau hanya bersikap seperti itu terhadapku…," kata Ace lagi sambil bersemu, ia sampai harus menutup wajahnya yang pasti merona sekarang karena ia bisa merasakan panas darah yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuh dari degupan jantungnya yang sangat keras.

"Ace…," Luffy melebarkan matanya saat mendengar pengakuan Ace itu. Ia lantas tersenyum kecil dengan wajah merona juga. Ia berlutut di depan Ace dan menyentuh tangan Ace yang tidak sedang menutupi wajahnya dan ada di pangkuannya. "Ace… aku mengerti, kok. Saat Ace pergi ke kampus dan bilang akan pulang malam, meskipun aku tahu Ace di sana mengerjakan tugas, terkadang aku khawatir juga apa yang sedang kau lakukan, dengan siapa kau berinteraksi… Aku yang tidak seumuran denganmu ini sedikit cemas, apa bisa aku terus menarik perhatianmu? Ace sangat baik hati, tampan dan menawan, pasti banyak juga yang naksir Ace, makanya… aku menginginkan kepastian… aku… ingin benar-benar menjadi milik Ace dan memiliki Ace," Luffy memandang mata hitam abu-abu Ace dengan wajah sangat yakin, penuh determinasi.

"Aku ingin merasa 'aman' dalam hubungan kita, Ace. Karena itu… jadikan aku milikmu sepenuhnya…," Luffy berbisik lirih, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ace yang perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri, dan ia pun menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Ace dengan ciuman yang lembut.

Ace sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Luffy yang kental dengan inisiatif pribadi itu. Biasanya Ace yang memulainya… tapi sepertinya Marco memang benar. Meskipun Luffy sangat lugu dan polos, dan mungkin belum tahu apa-apa mengenai seks, Luffy tetap seorang remaja yang memiliki insting seorang pria. Insting untuk memilki dan menjadi milik orang yang dikasihinya.

Ace perlahan memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Luffy dengan penuh gairah. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya yang besar di pipi dan dagu Luffy untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Ia lingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Luffy untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka, sampai tak tersisa jarak sama sekali. Luffy bahkan mempererat pelukannya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengan dan tangannya di leher dan punggung Ace.

"Luffy…, Luffy…," Ace mimbisikkan nama Luffy di sela-sela ciumannya. Kemudian ia meletakkan dahinya di dahi Luffy sambil sedikit terengah.

"Aku ingin… Ace jadi yang pertama bagiku…," desah Luffy lembut sambil menatap mata Ace dalam-dalam.

_Ya Tuhan…! Aku benar-benar sudah…!_

Mulut Ace terasa kering kerontang medengar pengakuan itu dan melihat wajah Luffy yang sudah siap menawarkan diri seutuhnya untuk Ace, sampai-sampai ia harus menelan ludah, mencoba menghilangkan bongkahan yang menyumbat kerongkongannya.

Oh, betapa Ace mencintai anak ini. Dia tak akan sanggup hidup kalau Luffy tak ada di pelukannya. Luffy sudah seperti udara baginya, sesuatu yang sangat esensial untuk hidup bagi Ace.

"Tempat tidur…," desah Ace balik dengan suara yang berat dan rendah, penuh dengan minat dan gairah. "Aku tak akan membiarkan malam pertama kita berada di sofa yang tidak nyaman… Luffy," lanjut Ace sambil mengecup pojok bibir Luffy.

"Nnn," Luffy mengangguk dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Ace.

Dengan kekuatan yang dipenuhi urgensi dan sentakan adrenalin, Ace mengangkat tubuh Luffy dengan mudahnya, menggendong adiknya itu dan membawanya ke kamar tidur untuk berbagi pengalaman orang dewasa dengannya.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON—Ace x Luffy—LEMON<strong>

* * *

><p>Ace perlahan-lahan menurunkan Luffy di tempat tidur, tentu saja setelah ia mengunci pintu kamar Luffy. Luffy menatap Ace dengan mata limbung dan Ace tersenyum melihat ekspresi manis adiknya itu. Ia menyibakkan poni rambutnya ke belakang sebelum menyibakkan poni rambut Luffy juga.<p>

Ace naik ke tempat tidur perlahan, satu lutut mengikuti yang lain, dan secara insting Luffy membuka kedua kakinya untuk membuat tempat bagi Ace yang memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Luffy, mencium bibirnya, menyentuh tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, menelusuri tiap centinya dengan sentuhan ringan yang membuat seluruh tubuh Luffy bergetar diiringi dentuman-dentuman detak jantung yang membahana di kedua telinganya.

Satu-per-satu kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka pun dilepaskan, dimulai dari membuka kancing seragam Luffy hingga dada dan perutnya terekspos. Jemari Ace yang menyentuh kulit telanjangnya meninggalkan sensasi geli yang aneh. Tidak seperti rasa geli yang biasanya. Geli yang bukan membuat Luffy ingin tertawa, tetapi membuat ia ingin mengerang.

"Ah… Ace… aku… apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Luffy lirih karena tak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Ia menikmati berciuman dan berpelukan juga bersentuhan dengan Ace, tapi sejujurnya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang bisa mereka lakukan lebih jauh.

"Ssh… tidak apa-apa, Luffy. Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa," bisik Ace perlahan sambil menngigit leher Luffy dengan halus, membuat Luffy tersentak karena tempat yang digigit Ace begitu sensitif. "Santai…, lihat dan rasakanlah… Aku akan membawamu ke surga…," bisik ace dengan suara rendahnya yang sangat seksi itu sebelum menggigit ujung telinga Luffy juga yang membuat Luffy mengerang dang mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di kaos Ace.

"Ah… ah, Ace…!" Luffy memejamkan matanya dan beerkonsentrasi dengan apa yang Ace lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Perasaan tak tertahankan muncul dari dalam diri Luffy, membuat seluruh bagian kulit Luffy makin sensitif terhadap sensasi, tiap sentuhan dan kecupan Ace membuatnya makin ganas dan rasa aneh di bagian perut bawahnya itu mulai menggangunya.

"Ace… rasanya ada yang aneh… di-di bawah… di bawah perut… ah!" Luffy berteriak kaget saat Ace menyentuh areanya yang sangat pribadi itu, bahkan Luffy sendiri belum pernah menyentuhnya. Meskipun masih di balik baju, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat hentakan rasa yang tak terbayangkan. Baru pertama kali Luffy merasa seperti itu.

Ace tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Luffy yang benar-benar seperti reaksi perjaka itu. Ia pernah mengalami apa yang dirasakan Luffy saat ini, dulu... waktu Ace masih belum berpengalaman... dan Ace merasa cukup bangga karena bisa membuat Luffy jadi jauh lebih kacau darinya begini. "Itu reaksi yang normal, Luffy," kata Ace masih sambil tersenyum menggodanya.

"Uuh, jangan usil begitu…!" Luffy cemberut, tapi wajahnya malah makin manis kalau seperti itu. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, dan wajahnya masih merah padam, terlihat begitu seksi dan menggairahkan. Ace sampai harus berpikir ada kucing tertabrak mobil agar tidak kehilangan kontrol melihat Luffy seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf… habis kau imut sekali, jadi tanpa sadar…," Ace memang ingin sedikit mengganggunya, tapi sepertinya adiknya sudah cukup menderita dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ini yang pertama bagi Luffy. Ace akan membuat memori yang indah bagi adiknya tercinta.

"Nah, sekarang kita lepas semua bajunya, ya," sambil tersenyum, Ace menguliti seragam adiknya itu sampai semuanya jatuh ke lantai.

"Ah… semuanya?" tanya Luffy sedikit ragu. "Ce-celananya juga?"

"Tentu," kata Ace sambil membuka kancing celana Luffy dan lerekannya.

"Ah, tu—! Hyaaah!" Luffy sangat kaget dan malu saat Ace menarik lepas semua celananya, sampai ke celana dalamnya juga. "Ace, kau curang! Masa' hanya aku yang telanjang bulat!" protes Luffy keras sambil menarik-narik kaos Ace sampai melar.

"Wah, iya, saking bernafsunya aku sampai lupa dengan bajuku sendiri," Ace meringis sambil mundur beberapa centi untuk melepas kaosnya dan membuangnya ke lantai juga.

"Ah…," Luffy menelan ludah saat terpesona menyaksikan dada Ace yang bidang dan otot lengan dan perut Ace yang bergelenyar indah bagai air mengalir saat tubuhnya bergerak juga.

Ace tersenyum melihat Luffy dengan vulgarnya menatap aset Ace yang menjanjikan itu. "Kau senang melihatnya?" tanya Ace dengan ekspresi menggoda yang sangat seksi, membuat Luffy merah padam lagi.

"Tu-tubuh Ace… indah…," kata Luffy jujur masih dengan wajah merona. Luffy memeluk lengannya sendiri, tiba-tiba jadi tidak percaya diri dengan proporsi tubuhnya yang masih kurus dan belum terbentuk sempurna itu.

Ace sepertinya tahu kekhawatiran Luffy itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Luffy masih tumbuh, nanti juga ototmu akan terbentuk, kok," kata Ace sambil mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Luffy. "Lagipula… aku suka karena kulit Luffy masih sangat halus dan lembut," katanya sambil mencium pundak Luffy sebelum membuka mulutnya dan menghisap kulitnya kuat-kuat, membentuk tanda memar kemerahan di sana.

"Yah…!" mengikuti nalurinya, Luffy pun mencengkeram punggung dan lengan Ace.

Ace memberikan tanda pertamanya di tubuh Luffy, mengklaim anak itu sebagai miliknya.

"Ace… apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Luffy sedikit heran karena sensasi gigitan yang menyerangnya begitu panas dan menggairahkan.

"Aku menandai Luffy sebagai milikku," kata Ace sambil meringis.

Luffy cemberut sebelum memutuskan. "Kalau begitu aku juga mau menandai Ace!" katanya tegas sambil menyeruduk Ace dan mengklaim leher Ace dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oh… ow!" Ace tak menyangka kalau Luffy akan dengan gencar menggigit lehernya kuat-kuat. Rasanya kulitnya sampai terkelupas dan berdarah.

"Ah," Luffy merasakan rasa gurih dan aroma besi di mulutnya sebelum kemudian melihat leher Ace yang memang berdarah akibat ia gigit itu dengan wajah bersalah. "Ma… maaf," kata Luffy sambil menjilatnya untuk menunjukan rasa menyesalnya yang telah melukai Ace.

Tanpa diduga, tindakan Luffy itu makin mengompori hasrat Ace yang dari tadi sudah berapi-api. Ace kontan mendorong jatuh tubuh Luffy untuk telentang di tempat tidur, lututnya berada di antara kaki Luffy yang tertekuk ke atas. Ace menahan kedua tangan Luffy di samping kepalanya, dan dirinya, sesaat kehilangan kontrol, mulai mencium bibir adiknya dengan sedikit lebih kasar.

Namun, sepertinya Luffy tidak keberatan dengan keliaran Ace itu. Dengan gairah dan hasrat memuncak yang bercermin pada Ace, ia membalas ciuman dalam tersebut. Lidah bertarung dengan lidah. Luffy tidak dengan mudah memberikan kontrol pada Ace dengan perlawanan pemulanya, sampai akhirnya Ace yang lebih berpengalaman mengalahkannya dengan sukses, menaklukan seluruh diri Luffy.

"Ah… hah… Ace…," Luffy terengah-engah, mencoba bernafas di sela-sela ciuman Ace yang dasyat itu ketika Ace mulai memindahkan kecupan sayangnya itu dari bibir Luffy ke pipinya, ke dagunya, ke lehernya, ke dadanya… sampai akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di atas salah satu pusat sensasi kenikmatan Luffy. Lalu, sambil menyeringai usil, Ace memasukkanya ke dalam mulut, memainkannya.

"Aaah!" Luffy meregangkan tubuhnya dengan kaget merasakan hentakan gejolak dalam darahnya yang bersirkulasi makin cepat, menderu-deru di telinganya. Luffy mencoba mencari kontak dengan tubuh Ace yang sangat hangat itu lebih jauh. Rasanya Luffy akan meledak. "Ace… Ace!"

"Ssh…," Ace berbisik lagi dengan suara yang menenangkan. "Rileks, Luffy… kalau kau terlalu tegang, ini akan terasa menyakitkan…," kata Ace sambil mencium perut Luffy yang menegang itu, membuat Luffy mengerang lebih keras.

"Ace…, Ace… tolonglah… sen-…," Luffy memejamkan matanya dengan wajah sangat merah. "Sentuh aku…!" bisiknya dengan ekspresi putus asa.

Jantung Ace serasa akan meledak melihat betapa seksinya Luffy saat ini. Ace benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Dengan… senang hati…," katanya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kaki Luffy.

"Oh…! Ah! Yah…! ACE!" Jeritan Luffy itupun membawa klimaks pada pusat kenikmatan keduanya ketika benih-benih cinta pun mekar dengan indahnya, berhamburan di antara mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON—Ace x Luffy—LEMON<strong>

* * *

><p>Ace menatap wajah tidur Luffy yang masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.<p>

_Fuh… akhirnya tidak bisa sampai akhir…_—pikir Ace dengan sedikit menyesal. _Yah… setidaknya aku sudah membuat Luffy orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan Luffy bahkan tidak perlu menyentuhku untuk membuatku mengikuti langkahnya. Hanya dengan mendengar suara dan melihat wajahnya saja aku sampai meledak begitu… bagaimana kalau nanti benar-benar seks yang sampai selesai? Bisa-bisa aku mati karena serangan jantung…._

Sebulir keringat jatuh dari pipi Ace yang salah tingkah.

_Yah… tidak perlu buru-buru karena aku akan mengajari Luffy dengan baik… tapi dasarnya Luffy itu natural sih, ya…. Tanpa aku mengatakan apapun, sepertinya dia sudah dengan sukses memainkan fantasiku. Memang benar-benar menakutkan anak ini… sampai bisa membuatku lupa diri begitu._

Ace terkekeh pelan sambil mencium rambut hitam Luffy dengan sayang. Yang penting Ace sudah menandainya dan Luffy telah menjadi miliknya. Hanya masalah waktu saja sampai Ace benar-benar menginvasi Luffy dan bersatu dengannya sepenuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu… Luffy…," bisik Ace penuh rasa cinta sambil memeluk adiknya dengan posesif. "Kau milikku… dan hanya milikku seorang…."

"Mn… Ace…," Luffy mengigau dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Ace, seolah-olah menyetujui apa yang Ace bisikkan dalam tidurnya.

Ace tersenyum bahagia melihatnya sebelum menyusul adiknya untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>All The Way—Ace x Luffy—All The Way<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Sanji menyiapkan nasi merah di menu khusus Baratie.<p>

Ace menatap menu itu dengan alis mata terangkat dan wajah merona, sedangkan Luffy dengan gencarnya memesan seluruh menu khusus di restoran Perancis itu.

"Sanji, kau ini…," Ace menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, melirik si koki berambut pirang di sampingnya dengan wajah malu.

"Untuk merayakan kedewasaan Luffy," kata Sanji sambil menahan tawa.

"Belum sampai ke bagian akhir kok," kata Ace sambil mencoba memperbaiki eskpresinya.

"Yah, pelan-pelan saja. Yang penting tahap pertama sudah dilewati," kata Sanji dengan wajah memerah juga sekarang, tanpa sadar membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan kedua D bersaudara itu.

"Jadi… sudah sampai mana?" tanya Zoro yang duduk di samping Ace itu dengan wajah penuh konspirasi.

"Zoro!" Ace meninju lengan pemuda berambut hijau itu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hm? Ada apa Ace, Zoro?" tanya Luffy dengan wajah polos.

"De… dengan wajah polos begitu… bagaimana ekspresinya di tempat tid-…!"

"Hei!" Ace menonjok Zoro lagi dengan lebih keras, menunjukkan protesnya. "Yang boleh melihat wajah Luffy saat seperti itu cuma aku saja!" teriaknya galak masih dengan wajah merah, tetapi lebih karena kesal daripada malu.

"Tidak perlu memukulku sekeras itu, kan!" protes Zoro balik dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Luffy heran.

"Mereka memang bodoh," kata Sanji dengan wajah memerah juga karena malu dengan kelakuan si Marimo dan Ace itu.

"Jadi… apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Sanji lagi sambil menghidangkan pesanan ketiga orang di meja itu.

"Ah… Hancock mengajakku main ke taman ria," kata Luffy sambil melahap nasi merah di depannya.

"APA!" teriak Ace syok mendengarnya. "Jadi ajakan kencannya serius, ya!"

"Eeh, cuma main ke taman ria, kok," kata Luffy sambil melahap _steak-_nya sekarang.

"TIdak boleh!" bantah Ace keras, sangat melarang. "Kau kan tahu kalau wanita itu mengincarmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Cuma ke taman ria saja. Lagipula aku boleh bawa teman," kata Luffy lagi sambil meminum jusnya. "Sanji dan Zoro mau pergi juga? Aku akan ajak Usopp dan Kaya juga, lalu Nami dan Vivi. Kalau ramai kan, asyik. Ace juga mau pergi denganku kan? Aku ingin naik bianglala dengan Ace nanti," bujuk Luffy sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ugh…," melihat wajah imut-imutnya dan mendengar bujuk rayu natural dari Luffy itu, Ace tidak bisa apa-apa selain menyetujuinya. "Ya sudahlah… toh, kita pergi bersama-sama," katanya menyerah sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Waaai, terima kasih, Ace! Aku sangat ingin ke taman ria!" Luffy kontan berteriak girang sambil memeluk Ace dan mencium pipinya dengan sayang, membuat Ace makin merah padam dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki memikirkan adegan mesra mereka di depan umum begitu.

"Woah… sekali serang langsung KO," kata Zoro dengan wajah takjub melihat Ace yang kelabakan.

"Luffy memang anak yang ajaib…," Sanji hanya bisa tersenyum setuju dengan wajah salah tingkah.

_Baru juga semalam… mana belum sampai akhir… bagaimana kalau nanti sampai selesai?_

Kalau itu sih... mungkin hanya bisa dibayangkan saja bagaimana akhirnya…

**~The First Time _Super!_ SELESAI~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aah… akhirnya Luna tidak sampai hati menulis sampai ke bagian akhirnya…! Ter-ternyata Luna belum berani… *hiks-hiks*. Maaf yang sudah berharap-harap cemas. Tapi luna sudah berusaha keras membuatnya. Setelah dengan banyak edit dan re-edit adegan lemonnya, luna masih menganggap ini terlalu eksplisit, tapi kalau disamarkan lagi, nanti jadi tidak ketahuan mereka sedang apa, mana cocok untuk rating M/NC-17 kan? Hah… luna harap pembaca tidak kecewa. Ini saja luna sudah mati-matian. Luna harus cari tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan apa yang mereka lakukan dengan detil tapi memakai bahasa kiasan yang tidak eksplisit. Jujur saja… itu sangat SUSAH! Yah… karena itulah luna lebih suka menulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Bisa seeksplisit apapun dengan lebih bebas. Tapi luna harap fic ini pun sudah cukup M bagi pembaca Indo.

Oya, maaf sedikit telat negpos fic ini. Luna benar-benar berjuang membuat adegan lemonnya supaya cukup eksplisit untuk rating M tapi tidak sampai membuat orang muak bacanya *malu karena sendirinya agak muak kalau membaca yang terlalu eksplisit*. Saking fokusnya di adegan itu, luna jadi lupa ngecek typo. Maaf kalau agak banyak ya? *sweats* Uh… lalu untuk kritik dan saran membangun yang bisa memberi tips untuk menulis adegan seks yang tidak eksplisit, silakan pencet tombol review dan secara habis-habisan, BANTAI LUNA dengan petunjuk itu agar luna bisa menulis dengan lebih baik, oke?

Nah, luna kira itu saja dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi di sekuel kedua yang bagian ZoSan, ya! XP

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


End file.
